El Laberinto de la Luna Llena
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena. Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. El nuevo jugador del laberinto

_**Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y el prompt en el que está basado es el número 25: EN EL QUE ESTÁ REMUS LUPIN, UN LABERINTO Y LA LUNA LLENA (CORRE)**_

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños espero que les guste este fic. Mil gracias a quien se le ocurrió esta brillante idea! (la cual supongo que como la llevé acabo les recordará un poco a Maze Runer y a Danganronpa jeje) y también le quiero agradecer muchísimo a Kaoru Gloomy por darle el visto bueno a esta historia! no se que habría hecho sin ti! =3

 **UNIVERSO** : canon divergente

 **RESUMEN:** El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** acción, angustia, un poco de lenguaje soez (solo un poco jeje) y otro poco de escenas fuertes (con tintes gore) Están advertidos~

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 1/5

* * *

 **PRIMERA LUNA LLENA: El Nuevo Jugador del Laberinto**

 _Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Sangre carmesí manaba de sus fauces con su suculento olor esparciéndose en el ambiente, incitándole dulcemente a volver a matar._

 _"_ _No otra vez" pensó su semi-despierto pensamiento humano._

 _La luna apenas era una mota blanca visible en el cambiante cielo; el dolor de sus articulaciones se expresaba y el crujir de sus huesos acomodándose era un real tormento reiterándole que seguía vivo._

 _Cuanto maldecía a la bestia interna, a los despiadados infelices que lo habían puesto ahí, pero más que nada a si mismo quien pese al tiempo, no podía controlar los bajos instintos primitivos._

 _El cuerpo sanguinolento frente a sus ojos estaba inerte y las gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al notarle irreconocible… hecho pedazos._

 _-No…- murmuró con voz gutural cubriendo con desesperación su rostro contorsionado con el horror que sentía por sí mismo, se echó hacia atrás por instinto hasta topar con pared._

 _No sabía de quien se trataba, no deseaba saberlo. Lo único que pensaba y que rogaba a los cielos si acaso pudieran escucharlo, que solo no se tratara del que una vez fue su cachorro._

 _-Por favor… que Harry este bien...- pensó antes de perder el conocimiento._

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

El claro, era una pequeña área donde residían, probablemente el lugar más seguro que pudieron encontrar. No había trampas cerca y las paredes no cambiaban durante la noche; el lugar perfecto si cabía siquiera decirlo.

-Vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir, vamos a morir…- murmuraba de un lado a otro Lavander Brown cubriendo sus orejas con ambas manos. Aun podía escuchar el grito desgarrador de Terry de la noche anterior y no lo podía superar.

Ron solo rodó los ojos pasando a su lado y con una gélida expresión escribió el nuevo número de sobrevivientes en la pared. " _Terry Boot"_ se dijo acomodando su pequeña navaja que le había regalado su hermano Charlie hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba la fecha específica. No es que Terry hubiera sido su gran amigo del alma, pero desde la escuela era alguien a quien podría considerar colega en el Ejército de Dumbledore y a la hora de la batalla, por tanto su muerte era motivo de pesar por no poderle salvar y lo que era peor, se sumaba a los once fallecidos en ese juego del horror que se había convertido en su vida.

" _Como si pudiera llamarse juego"_ pensó asqueado, sitiándose al lado de Hermione quien, aunque pensativa, temblaba como una hoja.

La sociedad mágica había caído y ellos con ella. Toda la paz y seguridad que un día fue, dejó de existir cuando Lord Voldemort a punta de varita derrotó al elegido y se había autonombrado como el amo supremo de todo. Todo era caos y perdición; una masa amorfa de sangre, gritos y destrucción a aquellos que pertenecían al lado contrario en la guerra.

Las pocas guerrillas que le siguieron a esa épica batalla perdida en busca de la libertad terminaron en nuevos fallos y la esperanza fue extinguiéndose poco a poco hasta verse casi extinta.

Todos deseaban esconderse, ser tragados por la tierra antes de ser encontrados por los mortifagos; mucha gente inocente falleció en las oleadas del nuevo régimen que parecía que todos los habitantes del mundo mágico perecerían hasta que solo en las calles quedara el vestigio de los sueños despedazados que ya no serían y la civilización pacifica que ya no podría recordarse.

Sin embargo al cabo de un año, para el Señor Tenebroso había dejado de ser divertido matar a diestra y siniestra a los fervientes símbolos de la luz que caían en sus manos; simplemente se había vuelto rutinario y monótono para él; hecho que simplemente no podía ser. Tras mucho meditarlo, maquilándolo perfectamente en su mente y con la noticia de un Remus Lupin enjaulado cual bestia en una de sus cámaras, surgió en su mente una forma de entretenimiento mucho más placentera; una lección que había que aplicar.

La captura del trio dorado fue la pieza faltante a su rompecabezas macabro que ya había terminado de fabricar. Harry Potter ya no representaba un problema para él, mucho menos una amenaza; ya lo había vencido de una vez por todas y que mejor aún que el pensarle muerto a manos de uno de sus tan preciados tutores. Eso sería la cereza perfecta para coronar el pastel.

En ese momento habían sido 18 los capturados y que fueron destinados a ingresar en el laberinto. Todos pertenecientes al ejército de Dumbledore y todos terriblemente asustados al ser expuestos de esa forma vil a ese "juego" sin alguna esperanza, con un brazalete alrededor de su muñeca marcándolos como propiedad privada del señor Tenebroso y sin una varita para ayudarse a moverse por el hostil lugar.

El primero en caer fue Anthony Goldstein al caer en una trampa de punzones en el suelo que terminó con su vida antes de siquiera notarlo, siendo solo su rostro inerte y la sangre, la clara muestra de su expiración. Las condiciones precarias del ambiente con temperaturas nocturnas de cinco grados bajo cero, escasos ojos de agua y peligrosos sitios de alimento viable, no era algo que jugara de su lado. Todo estaba en su contra y más aun con la primera luna llena que se cobró la vida de dos miembros más.

Al cabo de 24 horas en el laberinto eran regresados a un almacén subterráneo a ser encerrados hasta la siguiente luna llena. Al principio eran exhibidos cual espectáculo ambulante, pero a los seis meses pasó la novedad y prácticamente fueron olvidados a un religioso movimiento mensual al laberinto donde uno a uno iban muriendo sin piedad.

Solo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ernie y Lavander habían sobrevivido las 6 lunas llenas seguidas, pero dudaban que pudieran seguir así por mucho tiempo.

-Bien Luna… ¿cuándo falta para la siguiente luna llena?- preguntó Hermione tratando de mantener la compostura.

La rubia que estaba en una roca tratando de relajarse mirando un grupo de escarabajos pasar, alzó la mirada al cielo y haciendo un rápido conteo metal sonrió.

-Supongo que 29 días Hermione- dijo con su voz calmada. Hasta ese momento sus predicciones no habían fallado, por tanto, la castaña asintió poniéndose en pie para analizar qué era lo que proseguía por hacerse.

Harry llevaba en esa misma posición desde que había despuntado el alba y Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse. Tenía las manos en puño, apenas y se veía que respiraba.

-Harry por favor, vuelve- pidió en voz baja tocando su mano. Ante el toque Harry se sobresaltó mirando la mano extendida de su amiga y las suyas aun en puño casi blancas por la sangre faltante –tenemos que ponernos en movimiento…- su amigo tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas contenidas. Como cada luna llena, se culpaba a si mismo por la continua muerte de sus aliados, preguntándole en los "si tan solo…" ese cuestionamiento que siempre volvía a atormentarle.

-¿Por qué no pude hacer nada Hermione?- preguntó en trémula voz.

-Porque no había nada que pudieras hacer Harry…- dijo en tono conciliador. Era cierto. Harry se negaba a dañar a Remus si tuviese la oportunidad, pero aun así dolía sentirse impotente ante la adversidad y solo correr para salvar su propio pellejo.

-Ven… hay que irnos…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Habían optado por permanecer en el claro solo al amanecer por decisión casi unánime, ya que si el licántropo llegaba a encontrarlos ahí, serian una presa fácil; por tanto, de día seguían con la titánica labor de encontrar alguna salida.

"La esperanza es lo que muere al último" es lo que había dicho Luna con optimismo esperando que sus amigos pudieran comprender su punto. Ella estaba segura que no pudieron llegar volando por las fuertes barreras en las que estaba cimentado el laberinto. Era tan poderoso que estaba segura que cuando fue creado ya tenía ese genuino poder anti magia, por tanto, por donde entraron, también era seguro que podrían salir.

Hermione quería creerle aunque para ella no tenía mucha lógica su razonamiento, pero a falta de otras opiniones y pocos análisis, no le quedaba de otra y con Neville de su lado, lograron movilizar al resto del grupo.

Trazar el mapa del laberinto era difícil. Las paredes se movían algunas veces muy poco y otras demasiado que parecía que desaparecían. Ernie era un buen dibujante con una memoria eidética, por tanto era él quien se encargaba de ello.

-Vamos a morir, todos moriremos, vamos a morir…- seguía murmurando Lavander tirando ligeramente de su cabello revuelto. Solo el instinto era lo que la mantenía con vida, no quería morir en ese lugar olvidado, no podía hacerlo, pero con seis meses de recorrer esa espirar mortal, con once amigos muertos, ya había perdido la esperanza.

-¿Podrías guardar silencio?- le preguntó Neville con todo el tacto posible. Ser paciente era uno de sus fuertes, pero hasta su paciencia tenía un límite.

-Terry hubiera sabido que hacer, pero ahora está muerto… y al igual que él todos moriremos… moriremos de la peor forma posible…- seguía murmurando con la mirada perdida. Su rostro aún estaba manchado con la sangre seca de su compañero y no parecía reaccionar.

-Hazla callar Neville- pidió Harry poniendo todos sus sentido en alerta. Había escuchado algo moverse cerca y quería estar listo para lo que viniera. No quería perder a nadie más y haría lo imposible, incluso si perdía su propia vida. Tomando el liderazgo avanzó de forma sigilosa sin perderse nada del paraje por si ocurría el más ligero movimiento. Una roca como arma no era muy alentadora, pero era mejor que nada.

Se quedó helado cuando vio a un chico rubio recargado en la pared cubierta de enredaderas. Traía la ropa hecha girones y una dolida expresión que se detenía la extensa herida que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó sin poder creerlo. En esos tres meses encerrados no habían visto a nadie más que a ellos mismos, eso le hacía dudar y preguntarse ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

Los demás se detuvieron y se pusieron a la defensiva. Pese a que no tenían gran cosa con que defenderse, estaban listos, viniera lo que viniera.

-¡Debe ser un espía!- gritó Ron sacando su navaja del bolcillo dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él. Su faz se oscureció al recordar todos los años de Hogwarts en esa convivencia con ese ser despreciable

-¡Ron, detente!- chilló Hermione poniéndose entre él y Malfoy. El pelirrojo la miró de hito en hito sin comprender porque sin rechistar estaba dispuesta a interferir.

-¿Por qué te pones de su lado Hermione? ¿Qué no vez que es una sucia sabandija cobarde?-

-No va a haber ninguna matanza. Al menos nosotros no la vamos a generar- dijo firmemente. Ron gruñó, pero dándose media vuelta obedeció –y tu ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con brusquedad al chico que ni se inmutó.

-Lo mismo que tu Granger… pasar el día…- dijo con amargura antes de alzarse su brazo donde antes solía estar la marca tenebrosa que ahora ennegrecía su piel alabastrina entre cicatrices mal curadas y unas letras que enunciaban claramente la palabra "TRAIDOR".

-Si Weasley quiere matarme no lo impediré… al igual que ustedes estoy desarmado y fui arrojado en ese mismo lugar a pudrirme para siempre o tal vez ser devorado por ese asqueroso hombre lobo… da lo mismo ya…-

Harry apretó sus manos en puño lanzándole un puñetazo al lado más sano que lo tumbó en el acto –No toleraré que hables de esa forma Malfoy…- el chico escupió sangre y le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerte hurón?-

-Me vale que lo crean o no…- dijo poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

-Yo creo que dice la verdad- dijo Luna recargándose en Neville quien batallaba por tranquilizar a una ansiosa Lavander que parecía que de un momento a otro echaría a correr.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione viendo las extrañas nubes que presagiaban la lluvia.

-No lo sé… solo sé que desperté esta mañana y esta cosa estaba adherida en mi muñeca…- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó entre dientes Neville.

-¿Parece que estoy hablando contigo Long-tonto?- torció la boca y Harry detuvo el golpe proveniente de Neville – tan sentimentales son ustedes Gryffindor por una simple palabra…- dijo tratando de detener la sangre que aun fluía de la comisura de su labio. Sujetando su camisa roída, decidió andar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-Claro… lo haces sonar como si fuera mi idea estar aquí… en este miserable juego de supervivencia en la espera de la muerte. ¿Quieres saber porque estoy aquí? Porque el malnacido señor oscuro no deja pasar un error, y yo y mi familia hemos cometido muchos… en la sala de los menesteres no pude matar al cuatro ojos aquí presente, le mentí a mi propia tía sobre su identidad sabiendo perfectamente que era él, mi madre engañó al Lord al afirmar que estaba muerto… tu elije imbécil, comadreja…- escupió con toda la saña que pudo.

Ron le dio una mirada cargada a Harry quien asintió presintiendo que era lo que diría su amigo.

-Vale… yo lo vigilaré- se ofreció siguiendo la dirección que había tomado el rubio. _"Como si fuera una pilmama, cuidar que no se haga daño ni haga daño a los demás_ " se dijo al ver de reojo que su amigo se relajaba.

-Te vez jodido…- le dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué esperabas? Este es el rostro de un traidor que pensó que existía una salida fácil, Potter…- dijo con cinismo –y no necesito tu ayuda…- dijo comenzando a avanzar arrastrando su pie.

 _"_ _Este será un largo día…"_ pensó Harry con cansancio.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Ernie volvía a ir a la cabeza trazando el mapa, seguido por una muy conversadora Luna siendo cuidada con determinación por Neville. Harry veía el estrés fluir del cuerpo de su amigo lanzándole llamas invisibles a un Draco Malfoy a paso lento entre negándose a caminar y evitando caerse.

Hermione con toda su sensatez trataba de desviar la energía de su novio en algo más positivo y útil para la misión. Habían sobrevivido cosas peores y esta vez no tenían grandes secretos que custodiar por tanto que si el Slytherin era un espía, les debería de importar poco. Su parte racional le decía que la opción de "espía" era prácticamente imposible ya que ¿Quién en su sano juicio entraría en ese macabro juego sabiendo que sería imposible sobrevivir? Pero era mejor no descartar cualquier posibilidad por muy remota que pareciera.

Hermione presentía que no tardaría en llover y Luna le corroboró su presentimiento.

-Hay muchos biblis maravillosos aglomerándose… solo sucede cuando va a ocurrir alguna precipitación- dijo la Ravenclaw con media sonrisa.

-¿Ernie ya terminaste?- preguntó al chico quien como si hubiese descubierto algo que ella desconocía, le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Será mejor regresar Hermione- dijo el Hufflepuff con su mejor cara.

-No entiendo porque insistes en recorrer terreno que ya conocemos Ernie- dijo acongojada. Ya habían pasado por terribles lugares y esperaba que ese no fuera uno de ellos. Para ella el laberinto era tan similar pasaran por donde pasaran, pero pese a su privilegiado cerebro, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento de opresión y peligro en cada esquina. Cuanto agradecía tener a alguien con una mente eidética.

Se escuchó un crujido cerca y Lavander con expresión de terror y un grito escalofriante les hizo temer a los demás lo ya sabido.

-¡Corran! ¡Es una trampa!- gritó Neville ayudando a la chica a salir de su estupor.

-¡Malfoy, corre!- pidió Harry notando como las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse. _"Al menos no son dagas ponzoñosas o punzones para dejarnos cual alfiletero…_ " se dijo como un pensamiento positivo.

-¡Que te importa si esta tontería me aplasta!- le dijo.

-¡Hasta crees que te dejaré morir así de fácil Malfoy!- Harry se preguntaba porque nunca podía dejarlo en situaciones críticas y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió cargarlo sobre su espalda pese a sus chillidos furibundos y sus pataletas infantiles.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

La lluvia arreciaba y todos lo más sanos posibles regresaron al claro donde podían sentirse extrañamente a salvo.

-Siéntate Malfoy, es hora de comer o cenar… como quieras llamarle- dijo Harry señalándole ese pequeño lugar que ya habían inspeccionado a fondo en el que no habían encontrado nada peligroso o letal hasta el momento. Era mejor comer algo antes de pasar días en ayuno en lo que los malparidos Mortifagos decidían traerles migajas para no morir de inanición. El rubio con reticencia obedeció.

-¿Hongos, bayas y dientes de león? Tiene que ser una broma…-

-Uy lo siento hurón, pero el carrito de comida fina acaba de pasar, de lo que te perdiste- dijo burlón Ron echándose a la boca todo lo de su puño.

-Estúpida comadreja pobretona…- gruñó poniéndose de pie en un salto.

-Malfoy, suficiente- dijo Harry colmado en su paciencia, arrastrándolo a un lugar un poco apartado.

-¿Qué quieres cara rajada?-

-Mira. En este momento solo tienes dos perfectas opciones. La primera es que te das media vuelta y te las arreglas tu solo en el laberinto hasta que caiga la noche y regresemos a la mierda en la que vivimos, pero te aseguro que no duraras más una hora allá afuera. Hay cosas que jamás te imaginarias…- una ráfaga de imágenes pasaron por su mente recordándole esos tan horribles seis meses…- o la segunda es, que te quedes con nosotros y aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada y tus comentarios innecesarios al mínimo. Nosotros nos protegemos los unos a los otros porque somos todo lo que tenemos-

-Claro, como si algo detuviera a esa bruta comadreja a reventar mi cabeza contra el suelo- dijo con un bufido.

-Ganas no le faltan de partir tu trasero pijo, lo jodiste demasiado en la escuela que ser racional contigo es netamente imposible… pero, mientras yo y Luna confiemos en ti, ni Ron ni Neville ni ninguno de nosotros te haremos daño si tú muestras cierto respeto, mínimo quedándote callado ante las estúpidas provocaciones ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ambas opciones son tan alentadoras…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero en al menos una de ellas morir no será tan sencillo Draco- dijo con ternura Luna sobresaltando a los dos chicos.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, Lovegood?-

-El simple hecho de que estemos todos juntos ya nos hace compañeros de destino ¿no crees? Y que mejor si nos decimos por nuestro nombre de pila sin todo el formalismo- sonrió.

-Creí que los Slytherin hacían lo imposible hasta sobrevivir- picó Harry donde sabía que surtiría efecto y tal pareció que así fue por el cambio de expresión en el rubio.

-Vale…- dijo arrebatándole de la mano la comida. " _Peor que un chiquillo…"_ pensó Harry.

El moreno terminando su comida con rapidez alzó la vista al cielo dándole una última mirada al ocaso. Cuan doloroso se veía no volver a ver durante tantas semanas el sol ni sentir su calor. ¿Cómo algo tan simple y sencillo después de semanas largas de ausencia podía ocasionar tal añoranza? No lo comprendía, pero lo que si sabía era que no podía mostrar esa clase de debilidad por el bien de sus amigos, por tanto acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, le indicó a Malfoy que le imitara.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó el Slytherin llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. Neville le detuvo de caer directamente al suelo y le señaló su brazalete.

-Ya va siendo hora…- dijo Hermione con un suspiro acurrucándose en el hombro de Ron quien con un abrazo sobreprotector la acunó mientras la somnolencia llegaba. Con una última mirada se despidieron de ese día que habían logrado sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado y creo que subiré el siguiente capi mañana! (claro, si todo va bien con mi proyecto jeje) Besos~


	2. Corre, Ernie, corre

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues creo que el fic no gustó y ahora me siento un poco avergonzada... sin embargo no puedo dejar de publicar ya que el fic ya lo tengo publicado y ya ni para borrarlo...

 **UNIVERSO** : canon divergente

 **RESUMEN:** El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** acción, angustia, un poco de lenguaje soez (solo un poquito) y otro poco de escenas fuertes (con tintes gore) Están advertidos~

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 2/5

* * *

 **SEGUNDA LUNA LLENA: Corre Ernie, Corre**

 _Su cuerpo adolorido se encontraba inmovilizado contra la pared. Gruesos grilletes cerniéndose sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, cada que hacia el más mínimo intento de movimiento, se justaban aún más con magia, provocando que de su boca salieran gruñidos lastimeros._

 _Ser marginado era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Toda su infancia fue así pese a los pobres intentos de sus padres por darle una vida digna y alejada de la maldad humana. Solo era apresado en el sótano de su morada cada luna llena ceremonialmente, al igual que en su estancia en Hogwarts en la casa de los gritos. Sin embargo, nunca fue tratado de tan mala manera cuando poseía su forma humana… nunca de la forma en la que era ahora su realidad; ser tratado como un animal era denigrante, hiriente y le hacían consumir sus entrañas con una rabia asesina._

 _Siempre se congratuló al pensarse un hombre racional, pero a como estaba su situación y la bestia cada vez más fuerte ganando terreno en su interior, ardía en la necesidad de desgarrar las gargantas de los Mortifagos que se atrevieron a enterrarlo y más aún ponerlo a cazar a sus preciados alumnos sin falta por seis meses. Cuanto le gustaría despedazar con sus propias manos al señor tenebroso para acabar de una vez por todas con ese mal._

 _"_ _Algún día así será…" se dijo abrazando ese chispazo de esperanza que se rehusaba a morir en su interior "algún día…"_

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Al abrir los ojos, estaban nuevamente en la pútrida celda guardia de su cruel encierro, como siempre, al fin de cada luna llena. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz y observó que sus compañeros aún estaban dormidos y suspiró. Cada vez eran menos y la presencia de Malfoy no ayudaba a despejar la desazón.

 _"Perfecto..."_ se dijo Harry tratando de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas aun entumecidas se negaron a obedecerle devolviéndolo penosamente al suelo. Con congoja sobó sus extremidades, esperando de algún modo encontrar algo nuevo.

Esas cuatro paredes grisáceas no cambiaban; todo seguía con su usual mugre, sangre seca y escombro que se apilaba en borlas de polvo. Lo único tranquilizante de esa escenografía claustrofóbica era la pequeña ventana fuera de la celda; era lo único que sin falta les daba un indicio de cuando salía y se ponía el sol.

Escuchó que Malfoy fue el siguiente en despertar. Un quejido escapó de su boca y prosiguió a desperezarse. Se veía aturdido y asustado. Harry pensó en reconfortarlo, pero comprendía que no había palabra alguna para realizar esa tarea. Todo sonaría falso y amargo porque probablemente así era en realidad y dejó que por sí mismo hiciera los cuestionamientos necesarios o represalias.

La siguiente fue Luna quien le lanzó una sonrisa aliviada porque todos estaban dentro de lo que cabía sanos y salvos. Ceremoniosa prosiguió a sacar pasto seco de sus bolcillos y todo lo comestible que traía. Posteriormente se colocó en cuclillas para despegar una loza suelta del suelo de dónde sacó un par de pequeños frascos. Neville sin importarle el agarrotamiento de su propio cuerpo, se arrastró hacia su lugar para cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

-Presos como bestias salvajes…-

-Bienvenido a la realidad Malfoy- dijo Neville sarcástico poniéndose en pie con mucho esfuerzo. Luna le dio una mirada reprobatoria pero se limitó a acercarse al aristocrático chico y con cuidado aplicó un poco de ungüento en su pómulo, quien comiéndose el dolor resisto hasta que terminó.

-No entiendo porque gastas nuestro medicamento en hurones inservibles- rebatió Ron luchando contra la somnolencia, con una mueca apenas mostrándose en su rostro.

-Porque es lo correcto- dijo Harry secamente rogando que Ron hiciera lo sensato y dejara ir la pelea. Comprendía perfectamente a su amigo del alma y su comportamiento, pero a esas alturas del partido, nada sacaba con esa actitud.

-Aparte Ron, él ya es uno de nosotros ¿a qué si Draco?- Luna sonrió y el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco asintió. Todo era mejor que morir sin verse vengado de quien lo colocó en esa penosa y lamentable situación -Lamento si te duele... Pero es todo lo que tenemos... Estoy segura que la saliva de duende sería más beneficiosa… pero olvidé traerla en mi bolcillo antes de llegar aquí- soltó una risita y guardó como si fuera un tesoro el ungüento bajo la loza desprendida.

Draco quería hacer muchas preguntas, sin embargo, el lúgubre ambiente hablaba entre dientes sobre las desdichas de los habitantes de ese cuarto abarrotado. Sus palabras eran burdas y frías, casi como si se burlase. _"no tiene caso preguntar…"_ se dijo _"aparte dudo que quieran contestar…"_

Poco a poco la animosidad del grupo se apagaba con la llegada de la noche. Luna parecía ser la más optimista con la situación porque nunca perdía su sonrisa y comentarios esperanzadores, pero para Draco solo se le figuraba una niña pequeña saliendo con una vela en la tempestad. Su lucha estaba pérdida pero no desistía del intentarlo. " _Es en cierta forma admirable… aunque muy tonto…"_ se dijo apartándose lo más que podía del grupo. No se consideraba uno de ellos realmente y dudaba que lo fuera en un futuro. Solo eran conocidos unidos al mismo destino: La muerte.

En lo que restaba del día ningún Mortifago apareció. Solo su desdicha y el silencio siendo roto de vez en cuando era todo lo que había. Draco creía enloquecer a solo un día de estar ahí… ¿Cómo habían sobrevivido ya 6 meses? Era un misterio para él.

Hermione y Ernie conversaban entre ellos agitando un pergamino raído y ennegrecido, formando parte de la conversación Harry a ratos antes de que se quedara ido pensando en sus propios demonios que turbaban su calma y con una que otra idea Ron hablaba.

 _"_ _¿Que tonterías dirán?"_ se dijo con mala cara.

Al terminar la reunión de estado, todos volvieron a sus respectivos lados. Luna había apilado el pasto seco en el centro y el ex –Elegido hincándose frente a esa clase de hoguera, colocó sus palmas en él y pronunció unas palabras pausadamente. La sorpresa y el brillo del fuego mágico fue algo reconfortante que pudo apreciar como si hubieran pasado años desde que vio la tan vital magia en acción.

-¿Puedes usar magia sin varita?- sintió todas las miradas llegar a él y procuró no mostrarse cohibido.

-Un poco…- dijo el moreno viendo las llamas pequeñas danzar lentas sobre la hierba seca, sin sobrepasar el límite que había establecido.

-¿Entonces porque demonios no la has ocupado para algo útil?-

-¿Que parte de que la varita es un catalizador Malfoy?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y el rubio se ofuscó por el despreció de su tono. El moreno con un bufido se frotó el puente de la nariz -No puedo hacer magia cuando me plazca. Puedo hacer agua y prender una pequeña llama en algo, pero nada más. Ni un estúpido wingardium leviosa puedo hacer sin desmayarme. Mucho menos una bombarda…- dijo con aprehensión. Pero más que ser dirigida a él, parecía como un reproche a sí mismo.

-Lo que hace Harry es más que suficiente Malfoy- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido –gracias a él no morimos de frío en la noche y pese a que duremos días sin comer, siempre tenemos agua. Así que deja de tratar de menospreciar esa fuerza vital que nos da pese a que eso fatigue su cuerpo con mayor rapidez-

-No es nada especial Hermione…- rebatió el moreno antes de que siguiera su amiga tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, logrando tristemente todo lo contrario. Mas se lamentaba, más se aborrecía por no haber podido hacer algo cuando tenía todas sus fuerzas, si tan solo hubiera derrotado a Lord Voldemort hacia un año tras… -solo hago lo que puedo… y si eso nos mantiene con vida, lo seguiré haciendo-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Todo volvió a sumergirse en ese agobiante silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba en esa estrecha ventana y todos por acuerdo se pusieron alrededor del fuego para poder dormir. Lavander a su lado no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Se movía entre respiraciones entre cortadas y murmuraba sobre el cruel futuro que les deparaba.

 _"_ _Esta más loca que la Lunática…"_ se dijo tratando de volver a sentarse. Sus heridas ya casi no dolían gracias al ungüento. Su dactilar trazó la pronunciada línea que marcaba su pómulo y al instante los recuerdos saltaban como destellos.

Trató de apartarlos para no desesperarse. _"tengo que pensar en otra cosa_ " se dijo mirando a Weasley roncar a pierna tendida como si no tuviera nada que deberle al mundo. " _Qué envidia…"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

Su vista periférica llegó a Potter quien pese a la escasa luz, le parecía más vivo que en el octavo sueño. Definitivamente si en alguien podía confiar parcialmente era él, ya que una confianza total era algo impensable.

-Potter ¿estás despierto?- preguntó entre murmullos al chico con la cabeza recargada contra la pared.

-Tal vez...- murmuró con voz cansina. No es que lo haya despertado, sino que su voz le recordaba que realmente estaba ahí el que fue su mayor contrincante en la escuela y que haberle visto en el laberinto no fue solo cosa de su imaginación.

-Vamos, como si pudieras dormir con los ojos abiertos- rebatió y el león solo gruñó acomodándose en su dura almohada.

-¿Qué quieres? Si quieres ir al baño, allá esta la letrina; no es necesario que avises. No tienes nada que no se allá visto por aquí y ni estas tan bueno como para que pienses que te van a brincar encima- el rubio rechistó.

-¡Imbécil cuatro ojos! No quiero usar esa porquería...- dijo algo sonrojado arrugando su nariz. ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?

-¿Entonces?- preguntó dando un sonoro bostezo. Usar y mantener la magia era cansado, pero el peso de cada muerte, de cada grito de dolor era suficiente para robarle el sueño.

-Solo que... Tengo muchas dudas...-

-Y no eres el único; pero yo no lo ando pregonándolo-

-Ay muérete cara rajada... Uno que quiere una conversación civilizada con el menos peor del grupo y sales con estupideces… Buenas noches...- si no estuviese tan cansado hubiese reído, pero lo único que salió fue una especie de mofa grave que prefirió dejar de lado.

-Vale Malfoy. Déjate de delicadito. Ha sido un muy largo y cansado día, aparte tú y yo jamás hemos tenido una conversación como tal si no una ida y venida de palabras crueles, golpes, hechizos o una sala llena de fuego maldito- ahora fue el turno de Draco de bufar. Los dos guardaron silencio y Harry pensó que ya que estaba tan cooperador, no pedía nada con satisfacer la curiosidad de ambos -¿Qué te parecer una confesión por otra?-

-¿Que tenemos 5 años y trenzaremos nuestro cabello?-

-No. A menos que quieras que te trence el cabello y te comience a llamar Draquita- el chico torció el gesto y le hizo una señal obscena –vamos, contesta rápido que la noche avanza y no llegamos a nada-

-¿Cómo un juramento inquebrantable?- arqueó una ceja.

-El hecho de que pueda hacer un poco de magia sin varita no quiere decir que pueda hacer milagros Malfoy. Pero si tantas ansias la idea de morir si hay alguna mentira o fraude por parte de uno de nosotros, te aseguro que Ron gustoso te asesina-

-Ya me siento más tranquilo- dijo sarcástico el rubio viendo las llamas encendidas –está bien, pero yo pregunto primero-

-Vale-

-¿Cómo es que la comadreja tiene esa daga, el tal Hufflepuff McMillan tiene ese pergamino y todo lo demás?- Harry esbozó media sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. Había presentido que por ahí iban sus cuestionamientos.

-Quienes nos metieron aquí solo nos quitaron las varitas pero, dejaron cualquier pertenencia que tuviéramos como nuestros abrigos… Hermione traía un par de pociones sanadoras, Ron la daga que le regaló su hermano y así… incluso Zacharias Smith traía bastantes ranas de chocolate entre sus cosas… y no, no nos la hemos acabado por si te lo preguntas, están ahí guardadas junto con todas las demás cosas de valor-

-Mi padre siempre decía que hay tres valores fundamentales con lo que siempre debes de salir de casa: unas galletas por si te da hambre después, prenda interior limpia que es un bien indispensable y pergamino con tinta por si tienes que mandar algún mensaje- dijo Luna con ensoñación. Los dos chicos la regresaron a ver –vamos, sigan hablando que sus voces son relajantes- dijo alegremente recargando su cabeza sobre la pierna de Harry.

-Vale, es mi turno…- dijo el moreno ignorando la sorpresa que le provocaba que Luna y probablemente los demás lo estuvieran escuchando -cuéntame porque estás aquí- el rubio exhaló todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y regresó a ver la horrible palabra marcada con magia oscura en su piel.

-Ya lo dije allá atrás en el laberinto… soy un traidor… mi familia era una traidora para las líneas oscuras… pese a que nos tratamos de esconder en diferentes lugares, con diferentes nombres, él nos encontró… ¿Qué gracioso no? Uno creería que tendría mejores cosas que hacer antes de atrapar a traidores, pero tal parece que ansiaba el momento de pescarnos y hacernos pagar…-

-¿Qué le pasó a tus padres?-

-Es mi turno de preguntar Potter- el Gryffindor con un "vale, vale" le dejó proseguir -¿a qué se dedica ese debilucho Huffle que todos lo tratan como la jodida reencarnación de Merlín? Porque mira que parece que defecara galeones- Harry rodó los ojos por la finura con la que preguntaba.

-Ese debilucho se llama Ernie y es la persona que nos ayudará a escapar. Él ha estado trazando el mapa del laberinto desde que llegamos aquí. Tiene una memoria fotográfica que sabe exactamente el punto en donde nos encontramos cuando nos dejan allá cada luna llena- Draco arqueó una ceja –y antes de que digas todos tus prejuicios contra él o los Hufflepuff o algo así, déjame decirte que sin él, seguro que ya estaríamos todos muertos…- hizo una pausa -ahora mi pregunta-

-¿Cuál?- dijo fingiendo demencia.

-La que te había hecho-

-No se… no recuerdo ninguna de relevancia Potter…-

-Eres de lo peor-

-Vale… preguntaste sobre mis padres… pues…- apretó sus piernas contra su pecho. No quería hablar de ello, pero había prometido que hablaría. Tomó suficiente aire para darse valor –cuando nos encontraron en nuestra casa secreta en Rusia, mi padre fue torturado hasta quedar tan loco como tu amiga Brown que esta por allá y cuando ya no pudo más se arrojó de la ventana del cuarto piso… al menos mi madre no sufrió mucho antes de morir, ya que el bastardo de Fenrir le rompió el cuello… por mi parte mi querida tía jugó un poco conmigo y escribió eso en mi brazo… Yaxley muy tiernamente me hizo este corte en el lado izquierdo de mi cara y me partió un par de costillas…- guardó silencio al sentir las lágrimas ácidas que no dejaría que salieran. Recordarlo hacia que doliera como si lo estuviese volviendo a vivir –Y eso es todo lo que se antes de que quedara inconsciente y apareciera en el laberinto… más te vale que no repitas lo que te dije, porque si se lo cuentas a alguien te asesino Potter- lo amenazó.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo sin saber que más decir. Nunca pensó que le contaría eso, pensó que le daría una evasiva, pero no… y dudaba seriamente que eso fuera una mentira.

-Bueno como sea... es mi turno- dijo desviando su atención de ese tema y se quedó meditabundo -¿Para qué sirven esos cochinos brazaletes? digo como accesorio son pésimos...-

-Para control. Con ellos nos reconocen y sirve para inyectarnos una poderosa poción somnífera cada 24 horas antes y después del laberinto…- dijo ensombreciendo su semblante. Draco se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque el moreno se adelantó a hablar -¿Y cómo es allá afuera?- preguntó sintiéndose tan viejo y cansado. Hacia tanto que no era libre. Jamás pensó que esos 6 años en Hogwarts serían los únicos que vivirían sin limitaciones y encierros. Pero se equivocó.

-Terrible... Pese a que el Lord tiene el poder supremo, no es suficiente. Arrasa con todo lo que toca y el más mínimo fallo que ve en sus aliados los pulveriza con sus huesudas manos... Ya no hay nada que lo detenga... creo que hasta destruyó Hogwarts en una de sus oleadas… por tanto en conclusión; es un asco todo…- se alzó de hombros. Pese a que la escuela era un lugar donde había pasado parte de su vida con recuerdos agridulces y desprecios hacia sus peculiares políticas, no podía evitar pensar que la echaría de menos –Bueno, volviendo a mi pregunta que muy alegre habías interrumpido ¿Por qué están intentando salir por el laberinto? Digo, es demencial por el hombre lobo y las trampas mortales… creo que es más sencillo intentarlo por aquí y…-

-No- contestó al instante. El rubio le había dado una confesión importante y él también lo haría pese a que había querido evitarlo –créeme que lo hemos intentado, más de lo que te imaginas…- recordó esa primera noche que pasaron en celda. Eran demasiados ahí encerrados, demasiada presión y ansiedad… -los brazaletes como dije, sirven de control… Padma Patil sintió claustrofobia al tercer día de esta encerrados y forcejeó con los barrotes de la celda… solo eso bastó para que cayera al suelo electrocutada. Michael Corner trató de trepar la celda sin tocarla y !bum!, fue partido por la mitad antes de poder sostenerse del otro lado… Lee Jordan intentó forcejear con los Mortífagos de guardia cuando nos trajeron comida, como si hubiera sido víctima de una bombarda, simplemente voló en pedazos… fue él que más lejos llegó…-

Los dos se quedaron callados siendo solo el crepitar el único ruido que había en el lugar. Demasiado por asimilar.

-¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a darte la media vuelta en el laberinto?- preguntó Harry finalmente disipando un poco la tensión que se apoderó del lugar.

-Lo pensé… convivir con ustedes siempre pensé que sería lo último que quisiera hacer, pero por cómo han sido las cosas, morir sigue siento lo peor que podría pasarme…-

-Vaya, que detalle- dijo con sarcasmo. Pero bueno, no esperaba que fuera de otra forma.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es la pura verdad- se alzó de hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le preguntó -¿Porque confías en mí Potter? ¿Por qué me salvaste? Creí que me odiabas-

-Esa es más de una pregunta Malfoy…-

-Pero tienen que ver entre sí, así que contesta-

-Hum… porque simplemente no te odio, no lo hago ni nunca lo hice. Eso requiere mucha energía Malfoy, y créeme que pese a que eres peor que un grano en el culo y me caías tan mal por tus constantes burlas y palabras hirientes, nunca te deseé verdadero mal- el rubio alzó la ceja escéptico –nunca- repitió –aparte, te salvé porque se lo debo a tu madre… y a ti mismo por lo que tú ya sabes…- dijo en voz baja y automáticamente el rubio tocó en su pecho la cicatriz cual estela débil aun permanecía inamovible por la magia oscura.

-Bueno… creo que son suficientes confesiones por un día o noche…- dijo dándole la espalda. Era demasiado para una sola noche. Harry asintió y ambos se quedaron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos lo que duró la noche.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Los días transcurrían lentamente entre forzadas marchas, pobres comidas cada cuatro o cinco días, peleas verbales más que nada entre Draco y Ron, Luna de mediadora, Neville de ancla para los desvaríos histéricos de Lavander y análisis de Hermione, Ernie y Harry para poder salir del laberinto.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado Luna?- preguntó Hermione preocupada. Ella tenía sus propios cálculos mentales, pero quería estar segura principalmente porque no quería creer lo cerca que estaba la luna llena.

-Han pasado 28 días Hermione…. mañana es luna llena…- dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba la frente de Lavander que dormía por el momento sobre su regazo –como me gustaría tener mis espectrogafas para ver los torposoplos de tu cabeza… seguro podría ayudarte-

-Pero esos bastardos te las rompieron- exclamó Neville inquieto. Estaba nervioso por la cercanía de la tortura que les deparaba.

-Ya no importa Neville… si algún día salimos, podré comprarme otras- sonrió tomando su mano –y seguro podemos ir por un poco de pudin con Madame Rosmerta- Neville adoraba su sentido de verdadera esperanza que con nada temblaba, siempre se mantenía firme pese a lo delicada que se veía. Por la misma razón se pedía el doble de esfuerzo para protegerla a toda costa.

-Por supuesto Luna, por supuesto…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

La llegada al laberinto fue como siempre dolorosa. Hermione más de una vez pensó que solo eran arrojados como costales de papa sin importarles siquiera donde aterrizaban. Los quejidos por el golpe y las piedras incrustadas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Están bien chicos?- preguntó poniéndose en pie midiendo mentalmente cuanto tiempo tendrían para alejarse lo suficiente del que una vez fue su profesor.

-Esos bastardos infelices ¿porque no cuidan más de sus objetos de entretenimiento?-

-Porque tal y como lo dijiste Ron, son unos bastardos infelices- Neville ayudó a las chicas que aún estaban en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos Ernie?- pidió Harry comenzando a llenarse de adrenalina.

-A diferencia de hace un mes, esta vez nos encontramos más en la zona norte, por aquí- dijo señalando una específica región en el mapa. Hermione asintió –entonces yo sugeriría que tomemos el camino de la izquierda para ir al suroeste, ahí hay un menor número de trampas…-

-Buena idea Ernie- dijo Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro –andando mientras tengamos el sol de nuestro lado… entre lo más lejos estemos de aquí mejor…-

-Toma Hermione- dijo el Hufflepuff dándole el pergamino.

-Pero…- la chica mordió su labio nerviosa. Ernie le dirigió unas palabras en su oído y le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de motivarla a tomar el mando.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo. Guíanos- Hermione podía leer mapas y comprendía la iconografía que había plasmado Ernie, pero aun dudaba de su habilidad para tomar el liderazgo sin llevarlos directamente a una trampa.

-Confío en ti Hermi- le dijo Ron en tono cariñoso. Armándose de valor así lo hizo y comenzó a avanzar.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

 _Había escuchado a sus alumnos tan cerca. Demasiado que no podía soportarlo. No quería creerlo. Quería gritarles que huyeran lo más rápido que pudieran, pero su voz ya no le pertenecía. No salía sonido alguno de palabras concisas, solo jadeos dolorosos y gruñidos. La transformación llegaba nuevamente a rasgar su piel y torcer sus huesos. La luna brillaba en lo alto y el hambre acrecentaba._

 _"_ _No, no, no…" decía queriendo golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Acabar de una vez con su sufrimiento, pero ya nada reaccionaba a su parte racional. El instinto llamaba y su ser animal sediento de sangre, tomaba el control._

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Se habían dividido en grupos para hacer vigilancia. Pese a que el peligro número 1 del laberinto era Remus Lupin, había demasías criaturas mágicas y trampas que era difícil no estar alerta.

Los primeros en hacer guardia fueron Neville, Lavander y Luna. Hermione por su parte aun planeaba seguir con el estudio del laberinto. Ernie no le había dicho el motivo por el cual le estaba dando su tarea, pero quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Harry preparó el fuego para pasar la noche. La temperatura descendía rápidamente que el vaho de sus respiraciones se densificaba. Esperaba que esta vez no hubiera ningún percance.

-¿Miedo Malfoy? ¿Quieres que tome tu mano?- le preguntó al rubio que tiritaba de vez en cuando. Su mirada gris se perdía entre las largas paredes escabrosas de malezas y enredaderas, como si esperaba que de un momento a otro, algo saltara sobre ellos.

-Quisieras Potter…- dijo con un mohín.

-Pues deberías temer… este sitio es horrible…- _"más de uno ha muerto por los peligros que albergan estas paredes…"_ se dijo meditabundo.

Un aullido los tensó al instante.

-Está cerca… vamos a morir… va a desgarrarnos y disfrutará con el sabor de nuestra carne…- dijo Lavander corriendo a esconderse tras de Harry.

 _"_ _Pues muy loca no está…"_ pensó Draco al ver esa acción que estaba segura que sería capaz de arrojar a Potter con tal de salvar su propio pellejo. _"Tal vez en otro tiempo podríamos habernos llevado bien…"_ pensó apretando sus manos.

-Está lo suficientemente lejos para saltarnos de sorpresa… pero será mejor continuar moviéndonos- dijo Neville tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía el aullido a la luna llena.

-Vale… vamos al este- dijo Ernie condescendiente.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Caminaron un rato. Harry como siempre iba hasta delante siendo dirigido por Hermione y Ernie a solo un paso tras de ellos. Neville y Ron cubrían la retaguardia por cualquier criatura que apareciera. Sabían que había desde pequeños doxies y duendecillos de Cornualles, hasta peligrosos gorros rojos y nagas…

-Shh… silencio…- pidió Harry comenzando a retroceder. Hermione miró a las criaturas que estaban frente a ellos y como detestaba no tener siquiera una varita para combatirlos. Tan sencillo que era, pero desarmados era una tarea titánica.

Los demás lo imitaron. Los Hinkypunks podrían no se letales, pero Harry quería evadir a toda costa más percances.

Un grito desgarrador les heló la sangre y más aun lo que sus ojos captaban.

-¡RONN!- gritó Hermione El lobo lo tenía apresado por el hombro. El chico golpeaba con sus extremidades pero las fauces permanecían cerradas. Intentó usar su navaja pero un zarpazo la tiró de su mano. Ron gritaba histérico y los borbotones de sangre manaban manchando su ropa.

La chica se echó a correr por inercia, tratando de socorrerlo, pero Neville se lo impidió. Ernie entre dudando que hacer, reaccionó más rápido que Harry y con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzó contra el licántropo.

Ron salió desprendido mientras que el Huffle luchaba por su vida con la cruel bestia. Draco pese al miedo que sentía, reaccionó primero – ¡Logbottom llévate a las chicas!- le gritó para que saliera de su estupor. Hermione seguía chillando desalmada y Lavander corría sin dirección alguna.

Harry quería salvar a Ernie, pero Ron aún estaba vivo; muy mal herido pero vivo al fin y al cabo. _"Maldición…"_ tembló ante su impotencia. Sabía que si se quedaba a tratar de ayudarle morirán todos.

-¡REACCIONA POTTER! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- ordenó Draco tratando de levantar el peso muerto de un Weasley inconsciente por la sangre perdida –estúpida comadreja pesada…- murmuró haciendo todo el esfuerzo por avanzar, pero sus propias heridas aun dolían.

Harry cerró los ojos ante los gritos de su amigo que iba perdiendo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara lo peor. _"Perdóname Ernie…"_ se dijo con pesar, echándose al hombro el brazo de su amigo. No podía contener sus propias lágrimas de coraje y resignación que empañaban su visión; vaya valiente héroe que había resultado y no había prevenido que otra muerte se efectuara.

Ron respiraba copiosamente y aun no perdía del todo el conocimiento. No dejaría que el sacrificio de Ernie fuera en vano y continuarían; debían de continuar.

-Vamos camarada resiste… tienes que sobrevivir esta noche…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento y para ya dejar de dar lata con este fic chafa actualizaré mañana~ Solo 4 días más! Besos 3


	3. Una cruel decisión

**UNIVERSO** : canon divergente

 **RESUMEN:** El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** acción, angustia, un poco de lenguaje soez (solo un poquito) y otro poco de escenas fuertes (con tintes gore) Están advertidos~

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 3/5

* * *

 **TERCERA LUNA LLENA: Una Cruel Decisión.**

 _Remus lo sabía. Sabía que había vuelto a matar. Percibía aun el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y sus manos estaban manchadas con vestigios de lo que ahora era piel muerta y desgarrada. El lobo no se había dado abasto y nuevamente sufría las consecuencias._

 _"_ _¿Por qué no se detiene?" pensó dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho._

 _Recordaba fragmentos de la noche anterior entre sus momentos despiertos por el fuerte somnífero. Corría sin rumbo por el laberinto, las criaturas de todo tipo que ahí habitaban, se ocultaban de él como si temiesen sobre su destino nada más verle. Había escuchado a sus alumnos y percibió el cálido fuego quemarse en círculos de humo que se alzaban en el aire. Cuchicheos y palabras que para la bestia no tenían sentido, pero que le alertaba lo cerca que estaba de sus presas y en su boca casi podía saborearse antes de tiempo, el festín que se daría._

 _La sangre manando cual dulce manjar en su garganta y el chascar de la carne resquebrajándose aún podía aun escucharlos. Quería apartar esa sensación que se apoderaba de él, pero no podía._

 _Los mortifagos se acercaban entre burlas y cuanto ansiaba abalanzarse contra ellos, pero su cuerpo no respondía. "Maldita sea…" se dijo lanzando un gruñido. Un golpe se propino contra su mandíbula y solo pudo volver a quejarse._

 _Los escuchaba hablar. Decían algo sobre una mordida y una transformación y reían._

 _"No…" dijo su voz haciendo eco en su mente "no puede ser…"_

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Los pequeños rayos naranjas del amanecer comenzaban a despunta sobre las colinas y las altas paredes del laberinto, pero ninguno de sus habitantes parecían más tranquilos por ellos. Como cada noche había habido una nueva víctima y ahora Ron había sido mordido por el hombre lobo.

-Estamos muertos, ahora si estamos muertos… no solo habrá un hombre lobo, sino dos… ¡seremos presa fácil, presa fácil!- vociferaba Lavander caminando de un lado a otro -¿para eso hemos sobrevivido tanto…?-

-¿Podrías guardar silencio Lav? Tus comentarios no ayudan en nada- pidió amablemente Luna midiendo el tamaño del astro nocturno con sus dedos, intuyendo el tiempo estimado de su posterior encierro –creo que esta vez tendremos cerca de 31 o 32 días si bien nos va-

Hermione apenas escuchaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente taladraba en un hueco zumbido que no la dejaba estar. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Se le había hecho sospechoso el comportamiento de Ernie y más con las últimas palabras que le dirigió; pero no hizo nada… ilusamente creyó que nada malo pasaría. Ahora Ernie se había ido y Ron ahora tan pálido como un fantasma, sufría entre agónicos gemidos y delirantes fiebres. Había perdido demasiada sangre, si no fuera porque Neville vendó su hombro con parte de su ropa y Harry que lo había estado procurando con paños húmedos, sabía que desde hacía horas lo hubiera perdido.

-¿Hey Granger no me digas que quieres asesinar a la comadreja idiota?-preguntó Malfoy con el usual siseo de su voz. Hermione se sobresaltó por sus palabras y le lanzó una mirada furiosa –mira que el díctamo está por allá… eso parece Belladona… pero si quieres darle eso, no te detengo…-

-¡Deja de ser un idiota por un momento, quieres!- gritó dejando fluir las lágrimas por sus mejillas después de tanto esfuerzo. Había intentado sobrellevar el hecho de que Malfoy estuviese acompañándolos en su mismo destino y más aún había sentido empatía con él tras escuchar su historia, pero no estaba para sus ironías y sus cosas.

-Pero Malfoy tiene razón, eso que tienes en la mano es belladona…- dijo Neville entre dientes mirando las flores color malva con matices blancos que traía entre manos y trató de sonar aún más positivo –aquí tengo el díctamo blanco… es mucho mejor al que teníamos en la escuela…-

Draco no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, pero su humor tampoco estaba para soportar la actitud que todos estaban tomando. Era obvio para él que la comadreja pobretona era una parte fundamental del trío dorado, sin embargo no comprendía como podían ser tan ingenuos para pensar que realmente todos lograrían sobrevivir.

-Al menos yo no digo ser un valiente Gryffindor y me la paso lloriqueando por los rincones…- Hermione se paró de golpe, herida por sus palabras –y ni me veas así que esta vez un golpe tuyo no me va a doler, he recibido peores pese a que tienes la mano pesada- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eres un maldito insensible! ¿Cómo puedes ironizar y tender al ridículo en una situación como esta? ¡Ernie murió de forma tan brutal y salvaje que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada! ¡Ahora Ron esta así! ¡Las probabilidades de tener éxito son cada vez más escasas!-

-Pero al menos tu remedio de novio ahí tirado no está muerto- refutó mordazmente y Hermione contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que su llanto. Quería gritar tan fuerte hasta que le doliera la garganta, quería rebatirle con todas sus fuerzas, pero era cierto. Era cierto que no perdió a Ron de milagro, que Ernie le dio la oportunidad de albergar esperanza…

-¿Y de que sirvió haberlo salvado?- preguntó Lavander algo trastornada, procurando alejarse lo más que podía del cuerpo moribundo de Ron -¡cuando sea la siguiente luna llena nos asesinará a todos! ¿Qué no lo entienden?-

-Pero pueden llegar a salvarnos Lav. Estoy segura que los que quedan de la orden del Fénix y el ED aun podrán encontrarnos y…- Luna intentaba verle el lado positivo, sabía que debía de haberlo.

-¡¿Que no has entendido la realidad?! ¡Nadie vendrá a salvarnos! ¡Estamos aquí como cerdos en el matadero, esperando la hora de nuestra muerte! ¡Hemos sido marcados y aunque no lo sepamos ya estamos muertos! lo hemos estado desde que decidimos el lado al cual nos uniríamos…-

-¡Suficiente!- pidió Neville ajustando las hojas que había mascado sobre la pronunciada herida de Ron a modo de bálsamo. La hemorragia había cesado totalmente y el herido ya estaba respirando más pausadamente –Hablar de ese modo no nos llevará a ningún lado Lavander…- dijo tan cansado, cediéndole la labor de seguir aplicando las flores y hojas a Hermione quien se moría por ser de utilidad.

-En cuanto estemos mejor, seguiremos trazando el camino del mapa, con suerte encontraremos una salida antes de terminar el día y si no, siempre encontraremos un plan B ¿entendido?-

-Es imposible, imposible…- dijo la chica bajando la voz, pero ya no hizo más para contrariarlo. Neville suspiró pesadamente y regresó a ver a Harry, quien como cada fin de luna llena, estaba meditabundo en el rincón más apartado del claro, culpándose de todo lo que hasta ese momento les había pasado. Lo comprendía, vaya que sí, pero aunque no empatizaba con su autolamentación, no se interponía en ella.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Tras mucho deambular por el laberinto, buscando sin descanso alguno idea de donde podría estar la salida, el milagro no ocurrió.

Como con cada caída del sol, todos se sumieron en profundo sueño gracias a la pócima somnífera de sus brazaletes y despertaron con dolor en la celda. Ron sufría en silenciosos espasmos y todos temían sin decirlo sobre lo que les depararía la siguiente luna.

-Sigo sin poder creer que Ernie se sacrificara de esa forma… eso iba en contra de su temperamento- dijo Neville rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido. Hermione con aprehensión sujetó el pergamino entre sus manos buscando una forma de ocupar su mente; Ron descansaba sobre sus piernas, aun dormido pero más tranquilo. La fiebre había desaparecido pero aunque la herida en su hombro lucía mejor que en la madrugada, parecía que nunca sanaría.

Por todos los libros que había leído comprendía que era 100% seguro que Ron se convertiría en hombre lobo la próxima luna llena, lo sabía de antemano, y por ello el dolor sin amortiguar golpeaba en su pecho apretando su corazón.

-Ernie sabía lo que hacía… me lo dijo cuando llegamos al laberinto… es por ello que me dio el mapa…- todos sorprendidos la regresaron a ver.

-¿De que estas hablando Hermione? ¿Cómo que sabía lo que hacía? ¿Sabía que el hombre lobo atacaría a Ron?-

La castaña mordió nerviosa su labio inferior y negó –No específicamente que atacarían a Ron… pero sabía que alguien moriría… estaba seguro de ello y me dijo "pase lo que pase, yo haré lo que tenga a mi alcance para ayudar… ya perdí a mis mejores amigos y no quiero perderlos a ustedes…"- suspiró -perdió sin más la esperanza...-

Como si una pesada loza se instalara sobre el pequeño grupo, todos con expresiones compungidas guardaron silencio. Todos recordaban que el paradero de Hannah Abott era desconocido pues no llegó con ellos a la celda, sin embargo Justin Finch-Flecheley si y lamentablemente fue uno de los primeros en caer en las garras del lobo.

El panorama no era alentador ni mucho menos las últimas palabras de su amigo. Hermione dando un largo suspiro se animó a continuar -De haber sabido la forma en la que actuaría habría estado más atenta… debí de interpretar las señales si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención…-

-Pero de todos modos no habrías poder hacer nada Hermi- dijo Luna tomando su mano de modo reconfortante –él escogió su destino al luchar por Ron, pensando que era lo correcto en su momento… así que ya no digas sobre él "hubiera", es como si estuvieras menospreciando su sacrificio y eso pondrá triste a Ernie- Hermione moqueó secando sus lágrimas con el costado de su mano y asintió.

-Seguro que a los malparidos seguidores del señor oscuro se les ocurre esta vez encerrarnos aquí a que Weasley nos asesine…- murmuró Draco ganándose la reprobación de Hermione y Neville.

-Lo dudo. Se les acabaría la diversión si nos morimos todos al mismo tiempo…- dijo Harry con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Bien dicho Potter- dijo Draco con animadversión –sabias palabras poco se oyen en estos días oscuros-

-Gracia Malfoy, hice mi mejor esfuerzo- le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Pese a que no estaba de humor para bromas, sentía que la ironía de Malfoy era como ácido en una herida abierta que, pese a que dolía, le hacía recordar su propia sobrevivencia que pendía de un hilo al vacío y le daban ganas de luchar con uñas y dientes, resistiéndose a perecer. Una extraña motivación, retorcida si se lo preguntaban; pero por momentos como esos agradecía que hubiera sido arrojado al laberinto con ellos porque de lo contrario ya se hubiese sumido en la agonía que lo arrastraba cada vez más a la desesperación.

-Pues me alegra que estén de mejor humor- dijo Luna sonriente –sé que todo estará bien, ya lo verán...-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Draco no simpatizaba con Weasley ni jamás lo haría, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera lástima por él. Todos estaban ensimismados en su propia miseria probablemente relacionando la tragedia del pelirrojo como algo que pudo haberles pasado a cualquiera de ellos. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano cálida tomó la suya. Regresó la mirada para encontrarse con un meditabundo Harry Potter que no apartaba su vista de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?- dijo en voz tan baja que pudo para no llamar la atención de los demás que dormitaban.

-Solo cállate y no molestes- contestó con voz ronca estrechando un poco más su mano. El rubio pensó en apartarla. No necesitaba ese contacto y jamás había estado cómodo con alguien más tocándolo, apenas y se lo permitía a sus padres y amigos, sin embargo, no se sentía tan mal ese ligero apretón cálido. No entendía porque el moreno había tomado precisamente su mano teniendo a tantos de sus amigos ahí cerca…

 _"_ _Tal vez es por eso…"_ se contestó rápidamente. Consideró que tal vez por ellos no quería mostrar más signos de debilidad ya que ¿si su ídolo dorado se rompía, a quien le rezarían? Sin embargo, no era filántropo para andar haciéndole favores y le rebatió sin soltarse.

-Te voy a cobrar...-

-Cuando salgamos de esta me pasas tu número de cuenta para depositarlo en el banco...- le respondió con un cansado suspiro acomodando sus gafas torcidas y rayadas comiéndose el "si salimos vivos de esta" que ansiaba salir de su boca.

-Ni pienses usarme de sustituto de tu novia que no te daré más que mi mano…- dijo lanzando un bufido.

-¿Cuál novia?-

-No te hagas Potter. ¿Pelos de zanahoria, pecosa a mas no poder, algo comadrejil?- Hary solo dio un "ahhh" antes de animarse a contestarle.

-Ginny ya no es mi novia… y no es porque haya muerto… bueno… eso espero que no le haya pasado…- dijo eso ultimo con un murmullo – ella no vino con nosotros si es lo que te preguntas… pero con respecto a tu pregunta, dejó de ser mi novia en séptimo año…-

-¿Qué? ¿No se te paraba cuando estabas con ella? Eso es ofensivo…- cuestionó alzando una ceja. Harry se atragantó con una carcajada –digo… esa chica estaba hasta las trancas por ti como para haberte dejado ir- el moreno se alzó de hombros.

-No fue por eso Malfoy… digamos que fue de mutuo acuerdo. Yo no estaba listo para una relación formal… ya sabes por todo eso de ser "él elegido", lo de luchar contra Voldemort y todo eso... y pues ella seguía enamorada de Dean Tomas, su ex, así que fue un rompimiento de mutuo acuerdo- se quedó meditabundo sobre eso.

-Wow el romance del siglo cayó en desgracia… si esas cosas les pasan a los famosos ¿Qué le espera a la gente común y corriente?- ironizó.

-Fue lo mejor para todos- afirmó -¿y tú con romance del siglo con Parkinson?- alzó una ceja mientras el otro rodaba los ojos.

-Eso fue solo cosa de un instante sin llegar a tercera base… Parkinson siempre fue como parte de mi familia, como lo es Granger para ti…- dijo torciendo la boca –aunque ella si sabía cuándo callarse – Harry espetó un "pues te diré…" –nada de eso Potter que ella no te respetaba, pero a mi si-

-¿Y qué le pasó?- Draco guardó silencio unos instantes. Aunque apreciaba esa recaudación de información, no le gustaba la parte en la que tenía que hablar de sus cosas privadas.

-No mucho… en un principio las cosas iban bien para ella y sus padres como la mayoría de los Mortifagos fieles, sin embargo el señor oscuro se deschavetó aún más y comenzó a dudar de los Parkinson por una nimiedad, comenzando a perseguirlos tachándolos de traidores al igual que a mi familia… pero por lo visto ella no corrió con la misma suerte que yo ya que no está aquí…- dijo el Slytherin rehusándose a seguir hablando de ello –Como sea… tal vez sea mejor eso a ser arrojado a ese laberinto mortal… no lo sé… Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que comentabas ¿porque dices que la comadrejita hembra no fue capturada? Digo, todo tu grupito de rebeldes siempre estaba junto ¿o no?- el ojiverde negó.

–La última vez que la vi, ella y Dean dirigían un grupo de resistencia en el norte con los Weasleys restantes, Cho Chang, Colin Creavey y muchos otros… sin embargo Hermione, Ron y yo nos trasladamos al sur; ahí nos alcanzó Luna y Neville y los demás para no perder la parte de Hogsmeade, sin embargo fuimos noqueados, traídos aquí y el resto es historia…-

-Así que a eso se refería Luna cuando juraba y perjuraba que vendrían a sacarnos…-

-¿Luna?- preguntó con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras las mejillas pálidas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-Cállate… iba decir Lunática…-

-Ya…- contestó Harry no creyéndole mucho –es agradable conversar contigo Malfoy… al menos cuando no tienes una varita y un comentario hiriente sobre mis padres-

-Lo se Potter- sonrió con prepotencia -lo se…-.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Ron sentía su cuerpo pesado; supuraba por dentro con una embravecida carga y sus ojos a penas y podían mantenerse abiertos. Sabía lo que acarreaba ser un hombre lobo o algo parecido puesto que su hermano Bill había pasado por ello y su experiencia no había sido para nada placentera.

Miró unos segundos el rostro dormido de Hermione sobre su cabeza y notó las lágrimas secas manchar sus mejillas. Cuanto le dolía su sufrir y más aun siendo él el causante del mismo. Había sido descuidado y lo sabía; en ese momento lo único que deseaba con toda su alma es que una vez que partiera sus amigos consiguieran salir de ahí.

-Harry...-llamó con voz débil a su amigo que estaba recargado hombro con hombro con Malfoy.

-¿Ron?- cuestionó acercándose a él. Su semblante preocupado no era nada reconfortante, pero intentó notarse un poco más alegre de lo que ameritaba su estado -no te esfuerces camarada que has perdido mucha sangre- pidió el moreno. Ron por su impotencia exhaló un suspiro.

-No hay nada que hacerle ¿eh?- dijo más como un hecho a una pregunta.

-Así es...-dijo Harry sin afán de mentirle. Conocía a su amigo por tantos años compartidos y comprendía que mentirle sobre lo imposible solo lograría molestarlo.

-Quien diría que moriría antes de ese andrajoso hurón...- quiso reír pero lo único que salió fue una tos seca.

-Pues no todos tienen la suerte y carisma que tengo, comadreja idiota- contestó el rubio dándole la espalda.

-Lo sé...-dijo finalmente el pelirrojo regresando a ver a su novia y acarició su mejilla con cariño. Cuanto le hubiese gustado vivir más tiempo a su lado, casarse, formar una hermosa familia y envejecer juntos. Qué lindo hubiese sido ese panorama que ahora se pintaba como una lejana fantasía de su enfebrecida mente. _"Tienes que ser fuerte Hermi…"_ pensó dándose ánimos para decir aquella premisa que se había implantado en su mente.

-Harry... Llegando el momento y si nadie viene a sacarnos de aquí… quiero que tú acabes con mi vida...-

-Ron... Yo no...- dijo contrariado.

-Por favor Harry... No soportaría la idea de hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes... Ni siquiera a Malfoy y mira que toda mi vida estudiantil quise torturarle por sus tonterías... Pero ser despedazado o devorado en vida no es forma de morir...- Jugueteó con uno de los rizos de Hermione y pensó en lo mucho que siempre le había gustado su cabello –promételo Harry, por favor... Prefiero morir siendo un hombre a ser un monstruo...-

-Yo... Lo haré... lo prometo- dijo Harry luchando con el sentimiento que lo agobiada. Su primer y mejor amigo. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo sin que su alma se resquebrajara?

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

El regreso al claro fue el más cargado de sollozos y despedidas que se hubiese presenciado. Neville por estratégica decisión apartó a Hermione para que no presenciara lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pese a que ella quería estar presente, el chico sabía que no era lo más aconsejable. Perder a un ser querido frente a sus ojos seria más de lo que podría soportar.

-Es hora camarada…- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo al último instante de aliento que tendría. –Por favor… cuida de ella-

-Por supuesto…- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo esperando que el tiempo de alguna manera se detuviera. Sintió la rápida respiración de su amigo y la luna comenzando a brillar en el cielo despejado. Las garras se clavaron en sus su espalda y comprendió que el momento había llegado. Con todo el dolor de su ser le clavó la daga en el corazón de su amigo antes de que finalizara la transformación. Se retorció un poco entre agónicos lamentos y un trémulo "gracias" antes de que cualquier sonido se silenciara.

Su cuerpo tembló y sus piernas finalmente se vencieron. Las lágrimas resbalando en su rostro has el suelo no se hicieron esperar.

-Hasta siempre Ron… gracias por ser mi amigo…-

¿Cuántas partes más de su alma podrían salvarse con tanta gente preciada que había perdido en el camino? No estaba seguro… solo esperaba que cuando todo eso terminara algo de él quedara en su interior…


	4. Un triste destino

**UNIVERSO** : canon divergente

 **RESUMEN:** El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** acción, angustia, un poco de lenguaje soez (solo un poquito) y otro poco de escenas fuertes (con tintes gore) Están advertidos~

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 4/5

* * *

 **CUARTA LUNA LLENA: Un Triste Destino**

 _Nuevamente la luna llena en el cielo y el cambio inminente llegó. Sonidos ahogados, un grito e hipidos lastimeros llegaron a sus oídos, quebrando lo poco que aún quedaba de su marchito corazón._

 _El olor de sangre fresca era intenso e impregnaba el ambiente. La bestia presentía la muerte arrastrándose victoriosa entre los escombros podridos del laberinto y no tardó en correr tras de ella entusiasmado, ansioso por lo que encontraría. El laberinto nunca presupuso desafío para el instinto del lobo pues lo cruzaba como si de un prado encantado se tratase. Corría y oteaba el viento siguiendo la dirección correcta._

 _Su parte humana que casi siempre dormitaba ante el infinito dominio de la criatura primitiva, decidió solo por esta vez echar un vistazo, solo uno para saber qué era lo que acontecía. ¿Cuál otro mal había ocasionado esta vez? Tal vez era un deseo masoquista para culparse más de lo que ya pesaba sobre su espalda, pero aun así ansiaba saber._

 _Se heló impotente sin apartar la vista del cuerpo inerte de la persona que una vez conoció. No podía gritar, no podía hablar del pesar que lo inundaba; solo pudo aullarle a la luna implorando un inexistente perdón a lo que había ocasionado._

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Moviéndose entre los sinuosos pasajes del laberinto, daba órdenes precisas para no caer en las mortíferas trampas. Poco fue el tiempo que podían lamentar su pérdida. Su corazón estaba resquebrajado y su pecho ardía por la llaga interna que sangraba; pero aunque las lágrimas enturbiaban los ojos de Hermione, se mantenía firme en su cometido de guiarles por el laberinto. Correr por sus vidas era algo normal cada luna llena y esa no fue su excepción.

El corazón de Harry aun escocia por la culpa y desamparo de su previa acción; nada podía apartarle de su sentir la crueldad que albergaba haber terminado con una vida por su mano y peor aún, la de su mejor amigo…

"Fue lo mejor, Potter" fue lo que le dijo Malfoy a modo de consuelo. Su raciocinio estaba de acuerdo ya que era él o todos los demás… y el sentido común fue el que ganó una batalla limpia pues no podía ser de otra manera, pero no por ello se callaba esa parte de su cerebro que se esforzaba en recordarle uno a uno aquellos momentos preciados que compartió con el que era su mejor amigo. Como fue que le conoció abriéndole los brazos sin más a una vida que le fue negada y por tanto que jamás pensó tener; una vida donde la amistad y amor fueran los ingredientes principales del panorama… no solo le dio el amor fraternal, sino una familia amorosa y un lugar al cual pertenecer…

Una mano cálida tomó la suya y al instante la regresó a ver. No quería rememorarlos porque dolía la espina lacerando su alma y hacia que su mente se enturbiara.

-Deja de pensar por un momento que no puedes solucionar nada- le dijo el chico de ojos grises observando a su alrededor, evitando a toda costa coincidir sus orbes con los suyos.

El moreno le regresó el apretón concentrándose en ello y el peligroso laberinto exclusivamente. Ya después lloraría todo lo que pudiera hasta que su corazón dejara de sangrar.

-Gracias Malfoy…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

-Por aquí no- dijo Hermione deteniéndose abruptamente ante la nube de gas toxico que reverberaba en el pasillo frente a ellos. Revisando el mapa hizo esa anotación que antes no estaba y viró a un lugar que consideraba más seguro.

-¿Qué nos quieres matar Hermione? Ten más cuidado- rechistó Lavander lanzándole una peligrosa mirada.

-Déjala en paz Lav, Hermi hace su mejor esfuerzo- pidió Luna disminuyendo la velocidad para alcanzar a Neville quien estaba más al pendiente de los sonidos del licántropo que de otra cosa.

-Tengan cuidado con el suelo… este camino es peligroso, pero nos lleva a una sección más tranquila…- dijo Hermione ignorando todo lo que podía las palabras entre ofensivas y delirantes de la otra Gry.

Ernie era mucho más hábil con el pergamino, pero Hermione no desistía en su cometido. Tenía que estar concentrada en ello si quería que todos sobrevivieran y al menos de esa forma no recordaba que Ron ya no estaba con ellos.

Todos disminuyeron la velocidad y trataron de hacer lo que Hermione hacía. Ese pasaje era oscuro y sinuoso. Ernie había escrito que había trampas en el suelo y en las paredes, por tanto, Hermione se esforzaba por seguir todo al pie de la letra. No quería más sorpresas por la noche.

Neville por su parte, sabía lo indispuesto que estaba Harry por la pérdida de Ron pues aunque también había sido su amigo, nunca había sido tan cercano como lo fue Harry así que se cercioró de ser la guardia trasera y estar lo más alerta posible. Alentó a Luna a acompañar a Hermione en la delantera, donde sería de mayor utilidad.

La rubia asintió gustosa dándole unas palmaditas a Neville antes de acelerar el paso para alcanzar los varios metros que la separaban de Hermione. No sabía porque, pero presentía que todo a partir de ahí iría bien, tenía que ser porque tanta muerte que había dejado esa experiencia debía de ser recompensada de alguna manera, o al menos eso solía decir su padre. Tal ensimismada estaba que apenas y logró escuchar la advertencia de Hermione que pedía que se cubrieran.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire reaccionando tardíamente. Había sentido dos pinchazos. No parecía nada grave o eso esperaba y al igual que todos los demás, no dijo nada cuando Hermione preguntó si se encontraban bien. Llevó su mano a revisar su mejilla y apenas parecía un corte, pero lo que le asustó un poco fue algo oscuro manchar sus dedos al tocar su estómago. Cerró sus ojos subiendo la cremallera de su abrigo y se dio ánimos. _"Lograremos salir de esta…"_ se dijo sin aminorar la marcha.

El caos verdadero se armó en menos de un segundo después y Lavander comenzó a gritar histérica.

-¡Que alguien la haga callar!- pidió Hermione en un decibel más alto. No quería atraer la atención del licántropo que ya se percibía tremendamente cerca o de lo contrario sería desastroso.

Los ojos desorbitados de Lavander mirando hacia el suelo donde Luna estaba desplomada, consternó a todos. Luna luchaba porque un grisáceo ser soltara su pierna y forcejaba desesperada; Draco palideció al identificar a las criaturas.

-Joder… un grupo de gorros rojos…- retrocedió por instinto chocando con Harry y este a su vez con Neville quien perdiendo el equilibrio se golpeó contra la pared cubierta con enredaderas.

Luna luchaba por soltarse y ponerse en pie, Hermione sosteniéndola por los hombros trató de ayudarle; la herida que le produjo el gorro rojo en la pierna era tan profunda que dolía si quería apoyarla.

-¡Maldición Longbottom! ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No pudiste caer en un lugar mejor!- vociferó Draco al ver al pelinegro atrapado en lo que le parecía lazo del diablo –¡intenta tranquilizarte!- le pedía pero el chico no parecía reaccionar; solo batallaba con todo su ser para soltarse sin apartar la vista de Luna.

Las gruesas lianas rodeaban su cuerpo y cuello impidiéndole pronunciar palabra; sofocándolo. Draco peleaba con la planta y Harry trataba de cortar con la navaja de Ron las ataduras de Neville, pero crecía demasiado rápido y comenzaba a enredarse en sus manos.

Lavander observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer, podía asegurar que era ahí donde morirían todos. " _Ya no tarda en llegar el lobo, ya no tarda…"_ decía comenzando a hiperventilar. Algo tocó su pierna y con horror regresó a ver que era otra de esas criaturas que tanta risa le habían producido en el tercer año cuando las vieron en clase. Eran horriblemente peligrosas y sanguinarias pese a su pequeño tamaño.

Sin contener sus gritos, la pateó antes de que utilizara el característico mazo que siempre traían consigo. Llenándose de adrenalina por un instinto de supervivencia comenzó a atacar los que se encontraran a su alcance con la piedra más grande que encontró.

-¡Estúpida cosa! ¡NO VOY A MORIR ASÍ, NO MORIRÉ ASÍ!- gritaba entre cada golpe que daba sin importarle que sus uñas se quebraran y la sangre que salpicaba en su rostro y ropa.

Hermione finalmente liberó el tobillo malherido de Luna y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Sigan avanzando Mione, nosotros ya las alcanzamos- exclamó Harry ideando un plan que esperaba que diera resultado. La castaña dudó uno segundos, pero sabía que debía de poner a Luna a salvo porque estaba muy mal herida. Lavander como saliendo de un trance al terminar con las criaturas maceradas en el piso, volvió a su temeroso ser y corrió tras Hermione y Luna que comenzaban a alejarse.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, Harry tomó las manos de Draco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Potter?- preguntó el chico sin comprender porque le estaba valiendo un comino la seguridad de su disque amigo. Pero antes de comenzar a echarle pleito, el moreno lo cayó con la mirada.

-Quiero que te enfoques en tu centro y conjures un _lumus solem_ …-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué esta es una clase de Trelawney y tengo que abrir mi ojo interno? Yo no sé hacer magia sin varita, Potter-

-Pero yo si- dijo seriamente -Neville no va a calmarse y es la única solución… solo concéntrate-

El rubio lo miró como si se le hubiese zafado el último tornillo bueno que le quedaba en la cabeza, pero aun así siguió su descabellada idea. No estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Jamás había hecho algo así pero si con ello lograba saldar su deuda por no haberle matado de buenas a primeras cuando llegó al laberinto, lo intentaría y cerró sus ojos.

El moreno habló en voz baja pero claramente remarcando cada una de sus palabras. No hubo vacilación en su tono. Era casi como si rogase a algún poder supremo que lo ayudase.

Escaso como una vela en la oscuridad, algo se iluminó; una pequeña mota de luz que salía de sus manos unidas. Harry sintió como la fuerza del lazo del diablo menguaba en su muñeca contraria y trató de esforzarse aún más. Neville jadeó sintiendo como la luminiscencia resplandecía un poco más y percibió como su cuello era liberado.

Harry sostuvo a un Neville inconsciente cuando por fin la planta cedió su agarre y Draco cayó de rodillas exhausto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Malfoy?- preguntó Harry echándose a la espalda a Neville. Pese a que sus piernas temblaban por la magia utilizada, se sentía satisfecho de que su plan funcionó.

-Como mierda Potter…- exclamó el rubio recuperando el aliento -¿esto es lo que sientes cada que usas magia sin varita?-

-Siempre- dijo alargándole la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

-Merlín Potter… tú y tu complejo de héroe…- rodó los ojos agotado, siguiéndole sin más.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Sin nada más que bloqueara su camino, llegaron a una zona despejada. Todos pudieron respirar más tranquilos al ya no escuchar pisadas cerca y los aullidos parecían alejarse.

-¿Cómo supiste que funcionaría Potter?- preguntó el rubio dejándose caer en la piedra más lisa que encontró tras revisarla que no tuviera algo nocivo o letal a su alrededor.

-No lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentar...- dijo el chico alzándose de hombros, decidiendo que era hora de encender el fuego -Ya lo había intentado con Ron y Mione antes pero no había funcionado- esbozó una cansada sonrisa recordando la agotadora travesía en busca de los horrocruxes junto con sus queridos amigos. En ese momento en el cual creía que era lo más peligroso a lo que se enfrentaría _"pero que equivocado estaba…"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Y porque jodidas funcionó conmigo?- preguntó Draco regresando a ver su mano que aún se sentía cálida por la magia circundante.

-Porque extrañamente sus magias son compatibles…- contestó Hermione mirando por los alrededores, cerciorándose que estuviesen en la parte del laberinto que creía que estaban. Draco arqueo una ceja escéptico -Leí sobre la combinación de magia una vez en la sección prohibida y pensé que sería útil...-

-Y lo fue...-murmuró Neville sintiendo un repentino alivio de volver a respirar.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento analizando que tal estaban. Todos poseían una que otra herida en las mejillas, brazos y piernas por las púas propulsadas como misiles contra ellos, pero nadie se quejaba de que algo estuviese mal.

Neville pese a sus propias heridas, estaba más preocupado por Luna quien lucía mucho más pálida que de costumbre y se apresuró a desgarrar su propio abrigo para hacer una atadura en su tobillo lastimado.

-Estoy bien Neville… no te preocupes- le dijo con una cansada sonrisa el momento que el chico limpiaba con el dorso de su muñeca su mejilla con sangre seca.

-Podrían lanzar una bombarda a la pared y hacer una salida…- exclamó pavorosa Lavander rompiendo el silencio impuesto. Todos al instante la regresaron a ver.

-¿Estas de coña Brown? ¡Apenas y puedo estar de pie y tú quieres una bombarda! ¿Se te ofrece algo más? ¿Qué tal si te aparezco un té de marca "vete al carajo"?-

-Basta Draco- dijo Harry sintiéndose muy cansado, estaba hecho trizas tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Ahh no. No me vengas con que tú también me llamarás por mi nombre-

-Es lo mínimo después de haber mezclado nuestras magias- dijo alzándose de hombros, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, pero el rubio no pareció comprender o mejor dicho, no quería comprender.

-Lo estás haciendo sonar demasiado sucio Potter- remarcó con saña su apellido. Sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-No hay nada más íntimo que eso Malfoy...- dijo la castaña dando un suspiro, esperando que con eso fuera el último desafío de la noche. Ya no quería pensar ni huir, solo llorar hasta que le dolieran los ojos y la garganta y que el sueño fuera el único consuelo que llegara.

 _"¿Porque tuviste que irte Ron?"_ preguntó Hermione abrazando sus piernas en lo mientras que Harry avivaba el fuego.

El rubio boqueó un par de veces sin saber cómo refutar aquello. Era demasiado por digerir y solo se paró de su lugar.

-Voy a hacer guardia…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

-¿Sigues pensando en lo de la magia?- preguntó Harry sentándose al lado del rubio meditabundo tras hacer su guardia. Neville fue el siguiente y estaba revisando los alrededores mientras todos en silencio dormitaban o hacían algo similar a ello ya que dormir con un hombre lobo suelto no era algo sencillo.

-Un poco- dijo el rubio torciendo la boca -se siente horrible... No sé cómo es que lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo…- comentó jugueteando con sus pulgares.

-Por necesidad- contestó desganado acomodando la cabeza de su amiga sobre sus piernas. Sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Soy el único que pudo dominar esa maniobra y con nadie me había funcionado... Por tanto es una fortuna que estés aquí- Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par. No sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Podría sonar como un cumplido pero estaba seguro que era una maldición pues no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estas planeando hacer lo que sugirió la loca esa? -Harry no contestó y perdió sus ojos esmeralda en las danzantes llamas que parecían llevarse entre sus círculos negros que se alzaban al cielo, su tristeza -no inventes Potter. ¡Es imposible!-

-No precisamente una _bombarda_ , sino un _patronus_... Así podían encontrarnos y ayudarnos a salir de aquí-

-¡Es aún peor!- chillo desairado -aparte, no creo que haya nadie más esperando Potter ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que aún no hayan masacrado a tu grupo suicida?-

Harry no contestó. Era obvio para él; no podían haber perecido todos. Sabía que allá afuera aun había en pie alguien dispuesto a luchar por las causas justas y tenía fe en que al menos uno de ellos lograría salir. Miró al chico a su lado cómo lo miraba entre atónito y como si hubiera algún problema con su racionalidad. Sonrió pensando que tal vez ese era el caso y solo se limitó a darle un apretón de manos. Extrañamente esa mano lograba tranquilizarlo.

-Sé que hay alguien…-

-¿Quién te lo asegura?- _"estúpido Potter terco en mantener la bendita esperanza… él y su complejo de mesías…"_ se dijo molesto. Quería albergar esperanzas, pero por como pintaba el panorama, nada se veía muy alentador -y ¡es magia avanzada para hacerlo sin varita! Yo jamás lo he hecho y no creo poder…-

-Yo podría ayudar- dijo Luna con media sonrisa algo pálida. Su estómago dolía pero no perdería la expectativa de un mejor mañana aunque la situación no fuera la mejor.

-Luna... Pero ya lo intentamos y...-

-A lo que me refiero es que: Una varita para funcionar requiere un tipo de madera para albergar, un núcleo para catalizar y la magia en si para actuar. Con sus magias unidas yo podría utilizar la mía para catalizarlas y que salga con más fuerza-

-Pero eso no se ha probado Luna- dijo Neville negando con la cabeza -no sabes cómo podría afectarte ni mucho menos si funcionaría...- la rubia lo calló con su mano sobre su boca.

-Vale la pena intentarlo Neville…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Tras mucha deliberación en lo que siguió la noche en vela y parte del día siguiente, no llegaron a un acuerdo sobre como procederían ya que Lavander, Luna y Harry estaban de acuerdo en utilizar el _patronus_ para pedir ayuda, pero Hermione, Neville y Draco estaban en contra por todas las consecuencias que traería.

-¡Pero es inútil Lunática… y tú Potter ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Es muy riesgoso!- los dos referidos solo lo miraron sin expresión. Estaban más que cansados de discutir pero Draco no se rendiría. No sonaba bien y sentía que estaba en lo correcto al explayar su escepticismo –Además aunque salgamos ¿Qué conseguiríamos? El lord oscuro aun es invencible-

-No por mucho- declaró Harry poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No me digas que acabaste con él mientras estabas aquí?- preguntó con burla, pero el moreno no se amilanó.

-Algo así…- el Slytherin arqueó una ceja. Realmente necesitaba que lo ilustrara –Hay algo que no te conté sobre porque estábamos en Hogsmeade…-

-Harry, no…- dijo Hermione queriendo acallarlo sobre el único secreto que quería mantener oculto, pero Harry continuó.

-¿Sabes lo que es un Horrocrux?-

-Claro… bueno, no es que haya visto uno pero mi familia es de más las antiguas ¿recuerdas? Son cosas oscuras de las que se hablan…- Harry rodó los ojos por el tono en el que lo dijo -¿y a que viene eso? ¿Qué ahora resulta que encontraste los Horrocruxes del cara de serpiente?- lo dijo como lo más loco y remoto que se le hubiese ocurrido, pero la serenidad del chico hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa maliciosa –no juegues…-

-No estoy jugando y si, destruimos casi todos… el ultimo estaba escondido en Hogsmeade y por eso estábamos ahí el día que nos capturaron… pero logré esconderlo…-

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve? Han pasado casi 10 meses de que eso les pasó ¿no crees que ya el lord ya lo recuperó y…?-

-Ten fe Draco- dijo poniendo sus dos palmas sobre sus mejillas para tener su total atención. El rubio se sonrojó por la cercanía pero carraspeó para que se alejara y dejara de usar su nombre a diestra y siniestra –estoy seguro que el grupo de Dean y Ginny lo encontró-

Quería gritarle que era demencial seguir una corazonada como si fuera un hecho al cien por ciento, que no podía ser tan ciego, pero no parecía el único que comenzaba a estar ilusionado.

-¿Entonces si haremos el _patronus_?- preguntó Luna con una radiante sonrisa.

Eso lo cambiaba todo para Neville y aunque aún tenía sus reparos, Hermione también esperaba lo mejor y por tanto decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a la siguiente luna llena cuando estuviesen menos cansados e intentarlo.

Sintieron la pesadez de la poción de su brazalete y se quedaron dormidos.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Como siempre su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido por la mala posición al dormir. _"Malditos desgraciados…"_ maldijo Draco a los mortifagos del demonio que casi nunca daban su cara mínimo para poder escupirles.

El viento gélido movía su cabello obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos por la cantidad de polvo que se levantaba en ráfagas.

-Pero… ¿Qué?...-cuestionó con preocupación ante la excesiva cantidad de luz que había en el ambiente. Los otros 5 también estaban ahí comenzando a despertarse y solo podía sentir como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Con forme todos se desperezaban pudo notar que no era una pesadilla en la que estaba y que era bastante real donde se encontraban.

-¿Porque aún seguimos aquí?- preguntó Lavander al borde del colapso -¿porque no estamos en la celda?-

Eso no presagiaba nada bueno y comenzaban a temer lo peor. Harry con un suspiro concino se puso en pie y declaró en voz alta aquello que cruzó la cabeza de todos pero que ninguno se atrevió a decir.

-Tal parece que ahora si va en serio lo de querer acabar con todos nosotros...-


	5. El sacrificio de un heroe

**UNIVERSO** : canon divergente

 **RESUMEN:** El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** acción, angustia, un poco de lenguaje soez (solo un poquito) y otro poco de escenas fuertes (con tintes gore) Están advertidos~

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 5/5

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Y llegamos al final malo señoras y señores~ ¿que mejor para el drama que mas drama y tragedia? Pero descuiden que esta historia como ya había mencionado, tiene un final alternativo o un "final bueno" ya que quienes me conocen sabrán lo mucho que me gustan los finales felices (bueno... felices dentro de lo que cabe en el contexto jeje) Mil gracias Kurou Tanako por comentar! te lo agradezco infinitamente ya que la depresión me estaba dando fuerte al considerar desperdiciados los 2 meses que me tomé escribir esta historia! Mil gracias!

Ahora a leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **QUINTA LUNA LLENA: El Sacrificio de un Héroe**

 _Su cabeza dolía y no sabía con exactitud donde estaba. No había gritos ni palabras burdas en contra de su naturaleza de licántropo; ni un sonido. El viento corría y no había grilletes en sus brazos. El sol matinal brillaba en el cielo despejado dándole a entender que algo andaba mal. No estaba de regreso en su celda, ni rastro alguno de los mortifagos; nada. Eso solo podía ser un atisbo de esperanza ¿o no?_

 _Ansiaba reencontrarse con su cachorro y los demás, pero su cuerpo agarrotado no respondía. Aparte, el más que despierto sentido común resonó en su cabeza instándole a quedarse en su lugar ya que si los encontraba ¿Qué sacaría con ello? Solo ser un amenaza y los convertiría en un blanco fácil._

 _"_ _Espero que estés bien Harry…"_

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

En la parte más apartada del claro, todos estaban muy callados, analizando la situación, escudriñando sobre el porqué de su situación; por qué los habían dejado ahí. No había ruido del exterior y eso era muy raro.

Lavander como siempre iba de un lado a otro cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos, como si tratase de callar las voces insistentes de criaturas o recuerdos que no estaban ahí. Harry aun debatía sobre la importancia de emplear su último recurso en la espera de lo mejor a un Draco Malfoy que no quería ceder. Hermione aun sollozaba de vez en cuando ante la dolorosa presencia incorpórea de Ron que le recordaba el no haber hecho lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Luna por su parte cerraba los ojos soportando el dolor que sentía. Ya no durará mucho tiempo porque por más que quería ocultarlo, la herida seguía abierta y sangraba. _"Solo un poco más…"_ se dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Neville era el único que se mantenía activo porque sabía que de lo contrario se desesperaría. Ya bastante malo era que solo quedaran 6 de ellos y ahora para empeorarlo estaba el hecho de que no hubieran regresado a la celda. Juntó todo lo que podía y agradeciendo sus conocimientos de Herbologia, tomó todo lo comestible que pudo para servirlos en sus platos improvisados.

-¿No vas a comer Luna?- preguntó acercándole unas bayas pues fue la única que permaneció con expresión taciturna y no hizo amago de querer comer. No era mucho, lo sabía, pero era algo que podía entretener a su estómago en lo mientras que debatían sobre qué era lo que procedía. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la rubia negó.

Neville solo se le quedó viendo. Su actitud era extraña. Normalmente hubiera esperado su dulce sonrisa y un discurso sobre el "permanecer unidos" y el "todo saldrá bien", pero no hubo nada de eso y notó con creciente terror como le daba un exceso de tos y sangre manchó sus labios.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porque?- gritó al borde del delirio.

-No es nada Neville… estoy bien…- dijo la chica limpiando la comisura de su boca. Se sentía débil y todo su cuerpo dolía. El chico de ojos avellana la tomó de sus hombros instándole a entrar en razón.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¿Y así piensas hacer el _patronus_? ¡No te atrevas!-

-Pero es la única solución Neville…- dijo con solemnidad, pero el chico no entendía su idea demencial. Se negaba a perderla a ella también, no podía ser esa la única salida.

-Hermione, ayúdame a buscar díctamo…- la castaña lo dudó, pero había tal determinación en el semblante de su amigo, que accedió a su demanda –y ustedes no se atrevan a hacer nada- dijo amanzánate señalando a Harry y Draco –vamos a seguir con el plan de seguir trazando el mapa y es todo- el gris y el verde se regresaron a ver con acritud, pero ninguno dijo nada mientras los dos salían del claro en busca de esas flores malva.

-Ese Longbottom se cree el amo de mundo…- murmuró el rubio estirando las piernas en el sitio donde estaba sentado y miró de soslayo a la chica que apenas y podía mantener una tranquila expresión.

-¡Hay que hacerlo chicos!- exclamó Luna intentando sonar lo más jovial posible.

-Pero Luna… con tu condición…-

-Es ahora o nunca Harry, sé que podremos lograrlo- dijo esperanzada. Sabía lo que sentía Neville por ella y su sobreprotección justificada, pero mientras más pensaba en el bien mayor y la gran oportunidad que presuponía, más se afianzaba a pensar que lo lograrían y más crecía su valor.

-Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo Luna... Tú tienes que descansar hasta que regresen Hermione y Neville- la chica negó con la cabeza –Por favor Luna que Neville nos mata si algo te pasa…-

-A veces pasan cosas que no podemos controlar Harry. Es parte de la vida y lo acepto... Por tanto quiero hacer mi parte para lograr salir. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento por mis amigos, sé que tu harías lo mismo y que aunque Neville se moleste, sé que él lo comprenderá algún día- Harry no pudo refutarle pues era más que obvio. Sin decir más accedió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-Vale Luna…- Comprendía su punto, pero eso no quería decir que su corazón estuviera de acuerdo. Era una de sus mejores amigas y sabía que no era sencilla su situación. Regresó a ver al rubio quien los miraba como si estuviesen dementes –es tu turno Draco- hizo una mueca por la mención de su nombre y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero te he dicho mil veces que no se hacer un estúpido _patronus_ , cara rajada- le refutó saliendo de sus cabales.

-Y yo te digo que dejes de ser tan negativo y confíes en mí, en nosotros- dijo jalando su mano para qué la magia pudiera fluir entre ellos.

-Sería de mucha ayuda Draco- bufó reticente. Le parecía muy mala idea. Aunque él no fuera quien lo efectuaría o Luna, usar magia tan fuerte así como así era de locos. _"Van a terminar matándome…"_ se dijo sin apartar su mano. _"_ _Aunque Lovegood se ve fatal…"_ escudriñó a la chica pálida que iba dejando trazos de gotas rojas por donde pasaba. No podía ver su herida, ni que tan grande era, pero se notaba que no era algo que se tomara a la ligera. No comprendía con exactitud qué era lo que la mantenía en pie.

-Pero te vas a morir si lo intentas Lovegood- dijo con brusquedad, tensando al instante al moreno; pero la chica no se inmutó, solo sonrió.

-Hay cosas por las que vale morir Draco… y si con ello alguno de ustedes logra sobrevivir es como si yo, Ron, Ernie y todos los demás siguiéramos vivos… sé que no es lo mejor… pero no es lo peor después de todo…-

-Seguro la estúpida valentía Gryffindoresca es contagiosa…- refunfuñó sin saber que más decir.

-Se podría decir- dijo soltando una risita que a Harry le supo más un trago amargo. No quería perder otra amiga, se rehusaba a aceptarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra opción. No pensaría en ello. No podía pensar porque de lo contrario el _patronus_ no funcionaría. Tenía que concentrarse en ser positivo y dar lo mejor de sí.

-Draco quiero que pienses en la memoria o idea más feliz que tengas...- dijo en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Luna quien asentía confiada porque ella ya tenía el recuerdo preciso desde hacía varios años atrás -Algo que sea tan especial y único para ti que logre llenarte- el rubio lo vio de hito en hito, dudando -y quiero que te aferres a él... Solo así funcionará el hechizo y me dejarás a mí el resto-

Contestándole el apretón de manos cerró los ojos rebuscando en su memoria algo cercano a lo que le pedía el moreno. No eran muchas sus memorias felices, pero al menos intentaría pasar algo bueno por lo que le pedía.

 _"_ _Expecto Patronum_ " Pudo escuchar demasiado cerca las claras palabras del moreno y sintió como algo tiraba de él. Era demasiado fuerte que lo arrastraba; una fuerte luz casi los encegueció al instante, que era casi imposible abrir los ojos. Sus piernas temblaron apenas pudiendo soportar su propio peso y lo siguiente que vio fue un ciervo plateado salir a todo galope.

Potter solo se acuclilló derrotado mientras que Draco con dificultad se dejó caer contra la pared.

-Creí que moriría…- murmuró dispuesto a quedarse dormido de un momento a otro, ganándose una risa ronca del elegido.

-No creas que será fácil bajo mi guardia…- resopló el rubio por su declaración queriéndole reprochar que no hiciera promesas que no podía cumplir.

Harry sentía aun el escozor en todo su cuerpo por la magia realizada. Realmente necesitaba una varita para ello porque de lo contrario estaba casi seguro que si sobrevivía se convertiría en un squib –¿Luna estas bie…?- no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡LOVEGOOD!- gritó Draco corriendo al igual que Harry a socorrer a la chica antes de que se desplomara en el suelo. Luna no respondió. Apenas y se apreciaba el latir de su corazón que se debilitaba. Draco regresó a ver a Harry con creciente temor justificado.

-No puede ser…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Con las flores en mano, Neville y Hermione iban de regreso al claro. Nada más escuchar un grito y ver el plateado ciervo cruzar a toda velocidad, su templanza se derrumbó y comenzó a correr. " _No puede ser, no puede ser"_ pensaba mientras corría. Sabía que Luna podía ser testaruda pero no pensó que a costa de su propia vida.

La voz de Hermione no lo alcanzaba. Probablemente le advertía sobre algo pero no podía escucharla. Luna estaba en peligro y era lo único que podía importarle, mucho menos cuando la vio ahí sobre las piernas de Harry con un halo mortecino que le produjo demasiado frío.

Comenzó a llamarla, pero la chica no abrió los ojos -¿ESTÁN DEMENTES O QUÉ?- chilló al observar el cuerpo inerte de Luna. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y tan mínimo e impotente cual se sentía siguió llamándola en la espera de respuesta.

-Calma Neville... Aún no he muerto…- susurró con media sonrisa.

-Maldición Luna no es cosa de broma…- dijo aprensivo comenzando con rapidez su labor de curarla. La herida no se veía bien, ya comenzaba a infectarse y no era bueno. Como maldecía que no tuvieran lo que quedaba de las pociones de Hermione.

-¿Porque no me hiciste caso?- reprendió con hosquedad al moreno.

-Mira Longbottom…-

-No estoy hablando contigo Malfoy- El rubio bufó y le dio la espalda. Harry con su más dura expresión no dijo nada.

-Fue mi decisión Neville- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla -el mensaje ya fue enviando y estoy segura que no tardarán en encontrarnos. No pierdas la esperanza, no puedes perderla- pidió fervientemente, pero el chico no respondió pues estaba seguro que el día que ella faltara con seguridad su esperanza se iría con ella.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Las investigaciones en el laberinto siguieron. Hermione tan hábil como podía ser con el estómago vacío, tan hueco como sentía el corazón, lideraba el camino. Neville se aferraba al cuerpo de Luna como un pequeño desamparado, negándose a dejarla por más que se lo pedía. Las curaciones parecían no funcionar, pero por un silencioso acuerdo, nadie le mencionaba lo mal que se encontraba.

Así pasaron los días. Las paredes seguían su continuo movimiento nocturno y el brazalete sin cambios en sus brazos. No había palabras de aliento válidas para lo que sentían, solo una extraña decisión personal los instaba a continuar.

Draco contaba los días que pasaban y se marchitaba poco a poco su propia esperanza de que los rescataran. 23 días y nadie llegaba. _"Eso no puede ser buen presagio…"_ se dijo sin aminorar el paso.

Podía leer en los ojos verdes la ira y molestia que se arremolinaba furiosa en su mente; tan clara para él que lo único que podía hacer, era darle ese apretón de manos que Harry buscaba pero nunca pedía. Tal vez no lo hacía enteramente por él, ya que también para su propio ser encontraba una pequeña paz en ello, pero todo lo que callaba nunca pensó que pesara tanto.

Tal vez nunca saldrían de ahí. Brown siempre se esforzaba en remarcarlo entre sus lastimeros delirios y aunque la tachaba de loca, comenzaba a creerlo. Tal vez no había solución al laberinto porque por más que el laberinto se trazara en papel, parecía que este se alargaba cada vez más.

-No, no, no… no puede ser…- exclamó Hermione apretando el fino pergamino destartalado que estaba sobre sus manos Había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones, había hecho todo tal cual. No había error, ese era el lugar de inicio y el mapa estaba completo, pero no había salida. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. –aquí debería de estar la salida… no puede ser en otro lugar… la parte de allá es el punto que comenzó a trazar Ernie…- palpaba las paredes de la salida buscando un código, una puerta corrediza, un pasadizo… algún indicio pero no había nada.

-¿Para eso sobrevivimos hasta este momento? ¿Para esto? Ernie se burló de nosotros…- rechistó Lavander dejándose caer en el suelo meciéndose. No quería aceptar la muerte que tocaba su puerta, no quería morir, pero así sería… siguió hablando entre dientes desesperada.

-Herms tranquilízate…- pidió Harry más cansado que nunca. No había más que hablar. Neville se había perdido con la muerte anunciada de Luna, nada callaba la creciente demencia de Lavander, solo Draco presa de la ansiedad, apretaba su mano en busca de su consuelo pese a que no lo mostraba en su rostro.

-¿Crees que esa loca tiene razón y el _patronus_ no sirvió de nada?- preguntó Draco en voz baja para no llamar la atención de ninguno –ya han pasado casi 3 semanas de eso…-

-No lo sé…- dijo siendo lo más honesto que podía. Solo con él podía serlo –en este punto… ya no se nada…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Las marcas del muro del claro, dolían como heridas frescas. Tantas muertes. Zacharias, Padma, Lee, Justin, Susan, Terry, Ernie, Ron y la lista seguía… tantas personas que conocieron y apreciaron, todos perdidos en ese juego macabro. Tal vez si era cierto que la esperanza moría al último, pero ¿Cuánto más aguantarían sus cuerpos con tan crueles golpes? Los días pasaba con una dura premonición sobre la nueva luna llena y Luna Lovegood solo empeoraba al igual que las marchitas esperanzas de todos.

-Perdóname Neville… murmuró Luna regresando a ver al cielo para dar su última sonrisa descuida tan llena de inocencia y suspiró –creo que no podremos ir después de todo a comer pudin…-

-No digas eso Luna… por favor…- pidió el chico en un hilo de voz –eres lo único que tengo…- Harry apartó la mirada ante lo inevitable y Hermione escondió el rostro en su hombro –Vas a estar bien... lo estarás…- la acunó entre sus brazos.

Draco apretó sus labios. No la había conocido lo suficiente pero lo poco que sí, podía decir que en definitiva era una chica única en su clase que sin dudarlo dos veces le extendió la mano. _"Hasta pronto Luna…"_ pensó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Si no lloró cuando lo perdió todo, mucho menos en ese momento, pero aun así algo en su pecho se constreñía ante la idea de que la luz dejara esos ojos soñadores de la Ravenclaw.

Los muros comenzaron a crujir y todos por instinto se alejaron de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Lavander -¿ahora que nos van a hacer?-

Ya no se percibía movimiento en el laberinto y solo el silencio sepulcral que era como si el hechizo que lo mantenía comenzara a desmoronarse. Las criaturas voladoras comenzaron a salir desprendidas por los cielos y Hermione lo comprendió.

-Parece que quien encantó el laberinto ha muerto…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Tras mucho pensarlo, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Era arriesgada y loca; lo sabía de sobra, pero a falta de sugerencias o comentarios, por más descabellado, el seguiría intentando sacarlos de ahí.

-Hermione, regresemos al primer punto del mapa- dijo Harry para nada seguro con su decisión.

-¿Qué quiere hacer?- preguntó la chica evadiendo las pequeñas doxys que revoloteaban por ese amplio y aun firme pasaje.

-Haremos lo que Lavander sugería-

-¡Pero los cimientos no lo soportaran!, aparte aunque tu magia es poderosa tienes que estar lo suficientemente cerca para que la bombarda funcione y ya ni hablar de las repercusiones… se nos vendría encima el muro- rechistó Draco dando ya su sensatez por perdida.

-¡Vamos, vamos chicos corran!- exclamó fuertemente Hermione con un mudo asentimiento a su amigo, tomando nuevamente el pergamino para guiarlos., Todo se colapsaba y con prontitud buscaron el punto que Harry decía. Realmente esperaba que tuviera razón ya que no estaban seguros ahí en el claro, aunque ¿Cuándo lo habían estado en alguna parte?

Neville se negó a dejar el cuerpo de Luna pese a que los demás lo instaban a hacerlo. No podía dejarla sola en ese lugar, no podía. Sabía que buscando ayuda lograrían curarla, no podía perderla, no a ella. Se negaría con uñas y dientes a aceptar la cruel verdad pese a que su cuerpo frío le decía lo contrario.

-Aquí es donde morimos… estoy segura…- vociferaba Lavander no sabiendo de tras de quien esconderse.

-¿No vas a desistir o si Potter?- preguntó el rubio con voz cansada. Ninguno parecía poder resistir más que eso, pero el moreno solo mostró una extraña sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Con muchas dificultades cruzaron los escombros y lucharon con los peligros que escondía el laberinto. Hermione no estaba segura ya de nada. Neville no estaba en sus cables ya y de Lavander ni se diga. Sabía que lo más fácil sería sucumbir y dejarse perder para que doliera menos, pero si lo hacía, Ron estaría tan furioso con ella por no hacer todo en su poder para sobrevivir.

-¿Conoces runas de mantenimiento?- preguntó el moreno apartando con la mano las densas telarañas que bloqueaban el camino –me refiero para darle cierto soporte a las estructuras-

-Conozco dos pero no estoy segura de que funcione Harry… recuerda que yo tampoco puedo hacer magia sin varita-

-Solo enséñamelas Hermi-

-¡Maldición, corran! ¡Acromantulas!- chilló Lavander corriendo en sentido contrario. Todos palidecieron y trataron de alejarse lo más que podían.

-¿Algún brillante plan? ¿Alguien?- preguntó Draco sintiendo casi como esas criaturas peludas los alcanzaban.

-Me sé un hechizo, pero no es efectivo para tantas…- dijo Harry sintiéndose acorralado.

-¡Esperen!- pidió Hermione buscando en la pared.

-¿Cómo que esperen? ¿Qué te pasa Granger? Sigue avanzando, no tenemos tiempo!-

-Aquí en alguna parte Ernie escribió que uno de estos muros se mueve… recuerden que cambiaban de posición de noche…-dijo desesperada y Harry la imitó.

-¡La encontré!- exclamó comenzando a empujarla. La chica y Draco lo ayudaron con mucho trabajo.

-!Ve Granger, rapido! ahora tu Brown- pidió Draco autoritario antes de cruzar.

-¡Neville ven!- pidió Harry alargándole la mano al chico que corría con todas sus fuerzas pese a que traía a la carga extra que traía.

-¡Se acercan Harry, cierra la puerta, cierra la puerta!- pidió Lavander empujando la pared para cerrarla pero el moreno se lo impedía.

-¡Aún falta Neville!- exclamó con horror.

-¡No podemos esperarlo! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta o nos alcanzaran! ¿Sabes lo letal que es el veneno de acromantula?!- Harry rodó los ojos, por supuesto que lo sabía.

Pese a los esfuerzos, Neville comprendió lo inútil que era y regresó a ver el rostro dormido de Luna y se detuvo completamente regresando a ver a sus compañeros.

El rubio no tenía que ser adivino para conocer esa mirada de derrota. Fue la misma que su madre tenía pintada en su cara cuando los mortifagos los encontraron. Un largo y oscuro final del camino sin retorno. Sin más comenzó a empujar la pared pese a los gritos de Harry por hacer lo contrario.

Simplemente había aceptado la muerte y ella con brazos abierto la recibió.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Con dificultad Hermione trazaba runas de soporte en una firme pared que curiosamente fue la primera que vio en su llegada al laberinto. Diez meses podrían significar tan poca cosa, pero al menos no para aquellos que estuvieron en el infierno viendo uno a uno de sus amigos perecer.

Las lágrimas contenidas nublaban su vista y solo pudo moqueas un poco antes de limpiar su rostro. Si no hubiera sido tan débil como para afrontarlo, habrían hecho esa idea desde hacía mucho y tal vez aun serian seis. La culpa siempre se acumulaba sobre sus hombros murmurándole en el oído sobre su propia miseria y del asco que debería de sentir por sí mismo y su incompetencia.

Hermione le dio un rápido abrazo a su amigo del alma. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que sucedería una vez que lanzaran la _bombarba_. Había tantos escenarios que era difícil lidiar con todos. Una puerta hecha por ellos mismo, ambos saliendo volando en pedazos, la pared cayéndoles encima, un letal pinchazo por culpa de brazalete que les perforaría el corazón.

Tomó la mano de Draco que como siempre se sentía fría al contacto y suspiró. No había tiempo de pensar, solo de actuar y el otro lo sabía perfectamente. Estaban a una distancia adecuada, pero probablemente un buen punto de impacto para ellos.

Harry habló y la pared explotó.

El escombro se levantaba en humo seco que les obligó a toser al instante, pero con lo que con contaban es que el aire tan fresco del exterior comenzó a penetrar. Si había funcionado.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Lavander al ver cómo pese a las runas, la pared tambaleaba -¡Nos caerá encima!-

Harry reaccionó por instinto colocando su mano libre contra el muro recitando el rápido hechizo que le explicó Hermione; Draco hizo su parte manteniendo la estabilidad de la pared.

-¡Maldición, apúrense que no tenemos todo el día!- chilló con voz ahogada. Sentía que era casi como el mismo estar cargando el muro.

Lavander sin rechistar fue la primera en atravesar. No le debía nada a nadie y sabia que una vez afuera seria libre. Hermione jadeó mirando al Slytherin antes de darle una cargada mirada a su mejor amigo y prosiguió.

-¿Y ahora qué?- cuestionó el rubio viendo que si siquiera soltaba un poco, comenzaba a crujir la sólida piedra bajo su mano. El cerebro de Harry trabajaba con rapidez. La respuesta era tan simple que dolía, pero era lo correcto -¿algún otro brillante plan Po…H-Harry?- tragó con dificultad casi podía reír histéricamente por que justo en ese momento había decidido llamarlo por su nombre.

-No hay nada más por hacer Draco…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo en trémula voz mirando al chico que no apartaba sus ojos verdes de él.

-Hay tantas cosas en la vida que lamento no haber hecho ya sea por mi propia debilidad o por mi mente cerrada, pero definidamente una de esas cosas es el no haber podido conocerte mejor…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó temiendo lo que seguiría a continuación. La rugosa mano del elegido tiró un poco de la suya y sintió su rostro tan cerca del suyo. El cálido aliento tocó su mejilla y a continuación murmuró algo que seguro se grabaría en su mente de por vida.

-Adiós Draco…-

Dándole una última mirada a sus ojos grises lo empujó por la salida improvisada antes de que las paredes se derrumbaran.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

El aire tan diferente del exterior lo golpeó con fuerza y percibió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no, no, no…"_ pensó viendo el cumulo de piedras a sus pies y solo percibió el llanto desamparado de Granger tirando de él mientras la construcción caía sobre su propio peso.

Así como así había terminado la pesadilla y estaban fuera del laberinto.

Ese lugar estaba localizado tan cerca de Hogsmeade que daba escalofrío de pensarlo. Las chicas lloraban en desconsuelo y él solo podía perder su vista en los escombros. No había ni una salvación triunfal, una orden del fénix esperando por ellos para decirles que todo estaba resuelto, ni mucho menos una aparición del elegido saliendo de las ruinas, totalmente intacto.

 _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías eso malnacido Potter?"_ pensó apretando sus ojos con fuerza. No quería creerlo. ¿Porque así como así, lo había elegido a él para vivir a costa de su propia vida?

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, POTTER!- gritó tan fuerte como pudo cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro.

-Tenemos que buscar refugio…- dijo finalmente la castaña poniéndose en pie sin importarle que las lágrimas seguían corriendo en sus mejillas –cerca de aquí teníamos una base y podemos ver si hay algún sobreviviente…- dijo evitando a toda costa que su voz temblara.

Solo podían guardar todo su pesar en el más hondo rincón de su pecho hasta cerciorarse que todo había terminado y continuar. Era lo único que restaba por hacer y así lo harían.

 **BAD ENDING**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Nos vemos en el final alterno (claro... a quienes les gusta o toleran un poco de Drarry jeje) Besos~


	6. El sol aun brillará

**UNIVERSO** : canon divergente

 **RESUMEN:** El señor tenebroso no pudo ser derrotado. Como castigo, los integrantes del bando perdedor tienen que correr por sus vidas en un laberinto custodiado por trampas mortales, muros impenetrables y un letal Remus Lupin cazándolos a la luz de la luna llena.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** acción, angustia, un poco de lenguaje soez (solo un poquito) y otro poco de escenas fuertes (con tintes gore) Están advertidos~

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 5/5 + Final Alternativo.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, debido a que este es un final alternativo, el comienzo es idéntico al capitulo final pero les aseguro que el desenlace es totalmente diferente~ tuve la necesidad de hacerlo ya que mi amor por el drarry gritaba de minimo hacer algo por ellos jeje xD

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **QUINTA LUNA LLENA: El Sol Aun Brillará (Final alternativo)**

 _Su cabeza dolía y no sabía con exactitud donde estaba. No había gritos ni palabras burdas en contra de su naturaleza de licántropo; ni un sonido. El viento corría y no había grilletes en sus brazos. El sol matinal brillaba en el cielo despejado dándole a entender que algo andaba mal. No estaba de regreso en su celda, ni rastro alguno de los mortifagos; nada. Eso solo podía ser un atisbo de esperanza ¿o no?_

 _Ansiaba reencontrarse con su cachorro y los demás, pero su cuerpo agarrotado no respondía. Aparte, el más que despierto sentido común resonó en su cabeza instándole a quedarse en su lugar ya que si los encontraba ¿Qué sacaría con ello? Solo ser un amenaza y los convertiría en un blanco fácil._

 _"_ _Espero que estés bien Harry…"_

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

En la parte más apartada del claro, todos estaban muy callados, analizando la situación, escudriñando sobre el porqué de su situación; por qué los habían dejado ahí. No había ruido del exterior y eso era muy raro.

Lavander como siempre iba de un lado a otro cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos, como si tratase de callar las voces insistentes de criaturas o recuerdos que no estaban ahí. Harry aun debatía sobre la importancia de emplear su último recurso en la espera de lo mejor a un Draco Malfoy que no quería ceder. Hermione aun sollozaba de vez en cuando ante la dolorosa presencia incorpórea de Ron que le recordaba el no haber hecho lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Luna por su parte cerraba los ojos soportando el dolor que sentía. Ya no durará mucho tiempo porque por más que quería ocultarlo, la herida seguía abierta y sangraba. _"Solo un poco más…"_ se dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Neville era el único que se mantenía activo porque sabía que de lo contrario se desesperaría. Ya bastante malo era que solo quedaran 6 de ellos y ahora para empeorarlo estaba el hecho de que no hubieran regresado a la celda. Juntó todo lo que podía y agradeciendo sus conocimientos de Herbologia, tomó todo lo comestible que pudo para servirlos en sus platos improvisados.

-¿No vas a comer Luna?- preguntó acercándole unas bayas pues fue la única que permaneció con expresión taciturna y no hizo amago de querer comer. No era mucho, lo sabía, pero era algo que podía entretener a su estómago en lo mientras que debatían sobre qué era lo que procedía. Contrario a lo que esperaba, la rubia negó.

Neville solo se le quedó viendo. Su actitud era extraña. Normalmente hubiera esperado su dulce sonrisa y un discurso sobre el "permanecer unidos" y el "todo saldrá bien", pero no hubo nada de eso y notó con creciente terror como le daba un exceso de tos y sangre manchó sus labios.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porque?- gritó al borde del delirio.

-No es nada Neville… estoy bien…- dijo la chica limpiando la comisura de su boca. Se sentía débil y todo su cuerpo dolía. El chico de ojos avellana la tomó de sus hombros instándole a entrar en razón.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! ¿Y así piensas hacer el _patronus_? ¡No te atrevas!-

-Pero es la única solución Neville…- dijo con solemnidad, pero el chico no entendía su idea demencial. Se negaba a perderla a ella también, no podía ser esa la única salida.

-Hermione, ayúdame a buscar díctamo…- la castaña lo dudó, pero había tal determinación en el semblante de su amigo, que accedió a su demanda –y ustedes no se atrevan a hacer nada- dijo amanzánate señalando a Harry y Draco –vamos a seguir con el plan de seguir trazando el mapa y es todo- el gris y el verde se regresaron a ver con acritud, pero ninguno dijo nada mientras los dos salían del claro en busca de esas flores malva.

-Ese Longbottom se cree el amo de mundo…- murmuró el rubio estirando las piernas en el sitio donde estaba sentado y miró de soslayo a la chica que apenas y podía mantener una tranquila expresión.

-¡Hay que hacerlo chicos!- exclamó Luna intentando sonar lo más jovial posible.

-Pero Luna… con tu condición…-

-Es ahora o nunca Harry, sé que podremos lograrlo- dijo esperanzada. Sabía lo que sentía Neville por ella y su sobreprotección justificada, pero mientras más pensaba en el bien mayor y la gran oportunidad que presuponía, más se afianzaba a pensar que lo lograrían y más crecía su valor.

-Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo Luna... Tú tienes que descansar hasta que regresen Hermione y Neville- la chica negó con la cabeza –Por favor Luna que Neville nos mata si algo te pasa…-

-A veces pasan cosas que no podemos controlar Harry. Es parte de la vida y lo acepto... Por tanto quiero hacer mi parte para lograr salir. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento por mis amigos, sé que tu harías lo mismo y que aunque Neville se moleste, sé que él lo comprenderá algún día- Harry no pudo refutarle pues era más que obvio. Sin decir más accedió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-Vale Luna…- Comprendía su punto, pero eso no quería decir que su corazón estuviera de acuerdo. Era una de sus mejores amigas y sabía que no era sencilla su situación. Regresó a ver al rubio quien los miraba como si estuviesen dementes –es tu turno Draco- hizo una mueca por la mención de su nombre y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero te he dicho mil veces que no se hacer un estúpido _patronus_ , cara rajada- le refutó saliendo de sus cabales.

-Y yo te digo que dejes de ser tan negativo y confíes en mí, en nosotros- dijo jalando su mano para qué la magia pudiera fluir entre ellos.

-Sería de mucha ayuda Draco- bufó reticente. Le parecía muy mala idea. Aunque él no fuera quien lo efectuaría o Luna, usar magia tan fuerte así como así era de locos. _"Van a terminar matándome…"_ se dijo sin apartar su mano. _"_ _Aunque Lovegood se ve fatal…"_ escudriñó a la chica pálida que iba dejando trazos de gotas rojas por donde pasaba. No podía ver su herida, ni que tan grande era, pero se notaba que no era algo que se tomara a la ligera. No comprendía con exactitud qué era lo que la mantenía en pie.

-Pero te vas a morir si lo intentas Lovegood- dijo con brusquedad, tensando al instante al moreno; pero la chica no se inmutó, solo sonrió.

-Hay cosas por las que vale morir Draco… y si con ello alguno de ustedes logra sobrevivir es como si yo, Ron, Ernie y todos los demás siguiéramos vivos… sé que no es lo mejor… pero no es lo peor después de todo…-

-Seguro la estúpida valentía Gryffindoresca es contagiosa…- refunfuñó sin saber que más decir.

-Se podría decir- dijo soltando una risita que a Harry le supo más un trago amargo. No quería perder otra amiga, se rehusaba a aceptarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra opción. No pensaría en ello. No podía pensar porque de lo contrario el _patronus_ no funcionaría. Tenía que concentrarse en ser positivo y dar lo mejor de sí.

-Draco quiero que pienses en la memoria o idea más feliz que tengas...- dijo en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Luna quien asentía confiada porque ella ya tenía el recuerdo preciso desde hacía varios años atrás -Algo que sea tan especial y único para ti que logre llenarte- el rubio lo vio de hito en hito, dudando -y quiero que te aferres a él... Solo así funcionará el hechizo y me dejarás a mí el resto-

Contestándole el apretón de manos cerró los ojos rebuscando en su memoria algo cercano a lo que le pedía el moreno. No eran muchas sus memorias felices, pero al menos intentaría pasar algo bueno por lo que le pedía.

 _"_ _Expecto Patronum_ " Pudo escuchar demasiado cerca las claras palabras del moreno y sintió como algo tiraba de él. Era demasiado fuerte que lo arrastraba; una fuerte luz casi los encegueció al instante, que era casi imposible abrir los ojos. Sus piernas temblaron apenas pudiendo soportar su propio peso y lo siguiente que vio fue un ciervo plateado salir a todo galope.

Potter solo se acuclilló derrotado mientras que Draco con dificultad se dejó caer contra la pared.

-Creí que moriría…- murmuró dispuesto a quedarse dormido de un momento a otro, ganándose una risa ronca del elegido.

-No creas que será fácil bajo mi guardia…- resopló el rubio por su declaración queriéndole reprochar que no hiciera promesas que no podía cumplir.

Harry sentía aun el escozor en todo su cuerpo por la magia realizada. Realmente necesitaba una varita para ello porque de lo contrario estaba casi seguro que si sobrevivía se convertiría en un squib –¿Luna estas bie…?- no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡LOVEGOOD!- gritó Draco corriendo al igual que Harry a socorrer a la chica antes de que se desplomara en el suelo. Luna no respondió. Apenas y se apreciaba el latir de su corazón que se debilitaba. Draco regresó a ver a Harry con creciente temor justificado.

-No puede ser…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Con las flores en mano, Neville y Hermione iban de regreso al claro. Nada más escuchar un grito y ver el plateado ciervo cruzar a toda velocidad, su templanza se derrumbó y comenzó a correr. " _No puede ser, no puede ser"_ pensaba mientras corría. Sabía que Luna podía ser testaruda pero no pensó que a costa de su propia vida.

La voz de Hermione no lo alcanzaba. Probablemente le advertía sobre algo pero no podía escucharla. Luna estaba en peligro y era lo único que podía importarle, mucho menos cuando la vio ahí sobre las piernas de Harry con un halo mortecino que le produjo demasiado frío.

Comenzó a llamarla, pero la chica no abrió los ojos -¿ESTÁN DEMENTES O QUÉ?- chilló al observar el cuerpo inerte de Luna. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y tan mínimo e impotente cual se sentía siguió llamándola en la espera de respuesta.

-Calma Neville... Aún no he muerto…- susurró con media sonrisa.

-Maldición Luna no es cosa de broma…- dijo aprensivo comenzando con rapidez su labor de curarla. La herida no se veía bien, ya comenzaba a infectarse y no era bueno. Como maldecía que no tuvieran lo que quedaba de las pociones de Hermione.

-¿Porque no me hiciste caso?- reprendió con hosquedad al moreno.

-Mira Longbottom…-

-No estoy hablando contigo Malfoy- El rubio bufó y le dio la espalda. Harry con su más dura expresión no dijo nada.

-Fue mi decisión Neville- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla -el mensaje ya fue enviando y estoy segura que no tardarán en encontrarnos. No pierdas la esperanza, no puedes perderla- pidió fervientemente, pero el chico no respondió pues estaba seguro que el día que ella faltara con seguridad su esperanza se iría con ella.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Las investigaciones en el laberinto siguieron. Hermione tan hábil como podía ser con el estómago vacío, tan hueco como sentía el corazón, lideraba el camino. Neville se aferraba al cuerpo de Luna como un pequeño desamparado, negándose a dejarla por más que se lo pedía. Las curaciones parecían no funcionar, pero por un silencioso acuerdo, nadie le mencionaba lo mal que se encontraba.

Así pasaron los días. Las paredes seguían su continuo movimiento nocturno y el brazalete sin cambios en sus brazos. No había palabras de aliento válidas para lo que sentían, solo una extraña decisión personal los instaba a continuar.

Draco contaba los días que pasaban y se marchitaba poco a poco su propia esperanza de que los rescataran. 23 días y nadie llegaba. _"Eso no puede ser buen presagio…"_ se dijo sin aminorar el paso.

Podía leer en los ojos verdes la ira y molestia que se arremolinaba furiosa en su mente; tan clara para él que lo único que podía hacer, era darle ese apretón de manos que Harry buscaba pero nunca pedía. Tal vez no lo hacía enteramente por él, ya que también para su propio ser encontraba una pequeña paz en ello, pero todo lo que callaba nunca pensó que pesara tanto.

Tal vez nunca saldrían de ahí. Brown siempre se esforzaba en remarcarlo entre sus lastimeros delirios y aunque la tachaba de loca, comenzaba a creerlo. Tal vez no había solución al laberinto porque por más que el laberinto se trazara en papel, parecía que este se alargaba cada vez más.

-No, no, no… no puede ser…- exclamó Hermione apretando el fino pergamino destartalado que estaba sobre sus manos Había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones, había hecho todo tal cual. No había error, ese era el lugar de inicio y el mapa estaba completo, pero no había salida. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. –aquí debería de estar la salida… no puede ser en otro lugar… la parte de allá es el punto que comenzó a trazar Ernie…- palpaba las paredes de la salida buscando un código, una puerta corrediza, un pasadizo… algún indicio pero no había nada.

-¿Para eso sobrevivimos hasta este momento? ¿Para esto? Ernie se burló de nosotros…- rechistó Lavander dejándose caer en el suelo meciéndose. No quería aceptar la muerte que tocaba su puerta, no quería morir, pero así sería… siguió hablando entre dientes desesperada.

-Herms tranquilízate…- pidió Harry más cansado que nunca. No había más que hablar. Neville se había perdido con la muerte anunciada de Luna, nada callaba la creciente demencia de Lavander, solo Draco presa de la ansiedad, apretaba su mano en busca de su consuelo pese a que no lo mostraba en su rostro.

-¿Crees que esa loca tiene razón y el _patronus_ no sirvió de nada?- preguntó Draco en voz baja para no llamar la atención de ninguno –ya han pasado casi 3 semanas de eso…-

-No lo sé…- dijo siendo lo más honesto que podía. Solo con él podía serlo –en este punto… ya no se nada…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Las marcas del muro del claro, dolían como heridas frescas. Tantas muertes. Zacharias, Padma, Lee, Justin, Susan, Terry, Ernie, Ron y la lista seguía… tantas personas que conocieron y apreciaron, todos perdidos en ese juego macabro. Tal vez si era cierto que la esperanza moría al último, pero ¿Cuánto más aguantarían sus cuerpos con tan crueles golpes? Los días pasaba con una dura premonición sobre la nueva luna llena y Luna Lovegood solo empeoraba al igual que las marchitas esperanzas de todos.

-Perdóname Neville… murmuró Luna regresando a ver al cielo para dar su última sonrisa descuida tan llena de inocencia y suspiró –creo que no podremos ir después de todo a comer pudin…-

-No digas eso Luna… por favor…- pidió el chico en un hilo de voz –eres lo único que tengo…- Harry apartó la mirada ante lo inevitable y Hermione escondió el rostro en su hombro –Vas a estar bien... lo estarás…- la acunó entre sus brazos.

Draco apretó sus labios. No la había conocido lo suficiente pero lo poco que sí, podía decir que en definitiva era una chica única en su clase que sin dudarlo dos veces le extendió la mano. _"Hasta pronto Luna…"_ pensó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Si no lloró cuando lo perdió todo, mucho menos en ese momento, pero aun así algo en su pecho se constreñía ante la idea de que la luz dejara esos ojos soñadores de la Ravenclaw.

Los muros comenzaron a crujir y todos por instinto se alejaron de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz temblorosa Lavander -¿ahora que nos van a hacer?-

Ya no se percibía movimiento en el laberinto y solo el silencio sepulcral que era como si el hechizo que lo mantenía comenzara a desmoronarse. Las criaturas voladoras comenzaron a salir desprendidas por los cielos y Hermione lo comprendió.

-Parece que quien encantó el laberinto ha muerto…-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Tras mucho pensarlo, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Era arriesgada y loca; lo sabía de sobra, pero a falta de sugerencias o comentarios, por más descabellado, el seguiría intentando sacarlos de ahí.

-Hermione, regresemos al primer punto del mapa- dijo Harry para nada seguro con su decisión.

-¿Qué quiere hacer?- preguntó la chica evadiendo las pequeñas doxys que revoloteaban por ese amplio y aun firme pasaje.

-Haremos lo que Lavander sugería-

-¡Pero los cimientos no lo soportaran!, aparte aunque tu magia es poderosa tienes que estar lo suficientemente cerca para que la bombarda funcione y ya ni hablar de las repercusiones… se nos vendría encima el muro- rechistó Draco dando ya su sensatez por perdida.

-¡Vamos, vamos chicos corran!- exclamó fuertemente Hermione con un mudo asentimiento a su amigo, tomando nuevamente el pergamino para guiarlos., Todo se colapsaba y con prontitud buscaron el punto que Harry decía. Realmente esperaba que tuviera razón ya que no estaban seguros ahí en el claro, aunque ¿Cuándo lo habían estado en alguna parte?

Neville se negó a dejar el cuerpo de Luna pese a que los demás lo instaban a hacerlo. No podía dejarla sola en ese lugar, no podía. Sabía que buscando ayuda lograrían curarla, no podía perderla, no a ella. Se negaría con uñas y dientes a aceptar la cruel verdad pese a que su cuerpo frío le decía lo contrario.

-Aquí es donde morimos… estoy segura…- vociferaba Lavander no sabiendo de tras de quien esconderse.

-¿No vas a desistir o si Potter?- preguntó el rubio con voz cansada. Ninguno parecía poder resistir más que eso, pero el moreno solo mostró una extraña sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Con muchas dificultades cruzaron los escombros y lucharon con los peligros que escondía el laberinto. Hermione no estaba segura ya de nada. Neville no estaba en sus cables ya y de Lavander ni se diga. Sabía que lo más fácil sería sucumbir y dejarse perder para que doliera menos, pero si lo hacía, Ron estaría tan furioso con ella por no hacer todo en su poder para sobrevivir.

-¿Conoces runas de mantenimiento?- preguntó el moreno apartando con la mano las densas telarañas que bloqueaban el camino –me refiero para darle cierto soporte a las estructuras-

-Conozco dos pero no estoy segura de que funcione Harry… recuerda que yo tampoco puedo hacer magia sin varita-

-Solo enséñamelas Hermi-

-¡Maldición, corran! ¡Acromantulas!- chilló Lavander corriendo en sentido contrario. Todos palidecieron y trataron de alejarse lo más que podían.

-¿Algún brillante plan? ¿Alguien?- preguntó Draco sintiendo casi como esas criaturas peludas los alcanzaban.

-Me sé un hechizo, pero no es efectivo para tantas…- dijo Harry sintiéndose acorralado.

-¡Esperen!- pidió Hermione buscando en la pared.

-¿Cómo que esperen? ¿Qué te pasa Granger? Sigue avanzando, no tenemos tiempo!-

-Aquí en alguna parte Ernie escribió que uno de estos muros se mueve… recuerden que cambiaban de posición de noche…-dijo desesperada y Harry la imitó.

-¡La encontré!- exclamó comenzando a empujarla. La chica y Draco lo ayudaron con mucho trabajo.

-!Ve Granger, rapido! ahora tu Brown- pidió Draco autoritario antes de cruzar.

-¡Neville ven!- pidió Harry alargándole la mano al chico que corría con todas sus fuerzas pese a que traía a la carga extra que traía.

-¡Se acercan Harry, cierra la puerta, cierra la puerta!- pidió Lavander empujando la pared para cerrarla pero el moreno se lo impedía.

-¡Aún falta Neville!- exclamó con horror.

-¡No podemos esperarlo! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta o nos alcanzaran! ¿Sabes lo letal que es el veneno de acromantula?!- Harry rodó los ojos, por supuesto que lo sabía.

Pese a los esfuerzos, Neville comprendió lo inútil que era y regresó a ver el rostro dormido de Luna y se detuvo completamente regresando a ver a sus compañeros.

El rubio no tenía que ser adivino para conocer esa mirada de derrota. Fue la misma que su madre tenía pintada en su cara cuando los mortifagos los encontraron. Un largo y oscuro final del camino sin retorno. Sin más comenzó a empujar la pared pese a los gritos de Harry por hacer lo contrario.

Simplemente había aceptado la muerte y ella con brazos abierto la recibió.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

 _Remus percibió el crujir de los muros y como poco a poco la magia mermaba de ellos. Pudo escuchar movimientos de pasos seguros, pero no podía importarle menos. Había visto hacia poco a su cachorro a salvo y se había maravillado al ver una vez más el ciervo correr frente a sus ojos antes de desaparecer hacia el exterior. Era la única satisfacción que esperaba sentir en esa vida antes de expirar su último suspiro. Harry tenía que vivir, estaba seguro que no podía ser de otra manera._

 _Se sentía débil y percibía la molestia en todos sus músculos. La bestia una vez más llegaría pese a su pobre intento de reprimirla. Estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia cuando una voz familiar le habló._

 _-Descuide profesor Lupin, estará bien- sus ojos cerrados lucharon por abrirse, pero la somnolencia se hacía cada vez más poderosa. ¿De dónde conocía esta voz?_ _"_ _¿Bill Weasley?" pensó luchando contra la poderosa poción somnífera. Debía de estar en un error y su mente le jugaba bromas crueles, pero no podía hacer nada por contradecir esa certeza que sentía como un cosquilleo._

 _Percibió murmullos y unos brazos que lo sostenían, pero la inconsciencia más poderosa que todas sus fuerzas, lo sumió en la oscuridad nuevamente._

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Con dificultad Hermione trazaba runas de soporte en una firme pared que curiosamente fue la primera que vio en su llegada al laberinto. Diez meses podrían significar tan poca cosa, pero al menos no para aquellos que estuvieron en el infierno viendo uno a uno de sus amigos perecer.

Las lágrimas contenidas nublaban su vista y solo pudo moqueas un poco antes de limpiar su rostro. Si no hubiera sido tan débil como para afrontarlo, habrían hecho esa idea desde hacía mucho y tal vez aun serian 6. La culpa siempre se acumulaba sobre sus hombros murmurándole en el oído sobre su propia miseria y del asco que debería de sentir por sí mismo y su incompetencia.

Hermione le dio un rápido abrazo a su amigo del alma. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que sucedería una vez que lanzaran la _bombarba_. Había tantos escenarios que era difícil lidiar con todos. Una puerta hecha por ellos mismo, ambos saliendo volando en pedazos, la pared cayéndoles encima, un letal pinchazo por culpa de brazalete que les perforaría el corazón.

Tomó la mano de Draco que como siempre se sentía fría al contacto y suspiró. No había tiempo de pensar, solo de actuar y el otro lo sabía perfectamente. Estaban a una distancia adecuada, pero probablemente un buen punto de impacto para ellos.

Harry habló y la pared explotó.

El escombro se levantaba en humo seco que les obligó a toser al instante, pero con lo que con contaban es que el aire tan fresco del exterior comenzó a penetrar. Si había funcionado.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Lavander al ver cómo pese a las runas, la pared tambaleaba -¡Nos caerá encima!-

Harry reaccionó por instinto colocando su mano libre contra el muro recitando el rápido hechizo que le explicó Hermione; Draco hizo su parte manteniendo la estabilidad de la pared.

-¡Maldición, apúrense que no tenemos todo el día!- chilló con voz ahogada. Sentía que era casi como el mismo estar cargando el muro.

Lavander sin rechistar fue la primera en atravesar. No le debía nada a nadie y sabia que una vez afuera seria libre. Hermione jadeó mirando al Slytherin antes de darle una cargada mirada a su mejor amigo y prosiguió.

-¿Y ahora qué?- cuestionó el rubio viendo que si siquiera soltaba un poco, comenzaba a crujir la sólida piedra bajo su mano. El cerebro de Harry trabajaba con rapidez. La respuesta era tan simple que dolía, pero era lo correcto -¿algún otro brillante plan Po…H-Harry?- tragó con dificultad casi podía reír histéricamente por que justo en ese momento había decidido llamarlo por su nombre.

-No hay nada más por hacer Draco…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo en trémula voz mirando al chico que no apartaba sus ojos verdes de él.

-Hay tantas cosas en la vida que lamento no haber hecho ya sea por mi propia debilidad o por mi mente cerrada, pero definidamente una de esas cosas es el no haber podido conocerte mejor…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó temiendo lo que seguiría a continuación. La rugosa mano del elegido tiró un poco de la suya y no sintió su rostro tan cerca del suyo. El cálido aliento tocó su mejilla y a continuación murmuró algo que seguro se grabaría en su mente de por vida.

-Adiós Draco…-

Dándole una última mirada a sus ojos grises lo empujó por la salida improvisada antes de que las paredes temblaran y comenzaran a precipitarse.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Por escasa fracción de segundo, pensó que ese era su fin. Parecía serlo por como todo se venía abajo con extrema velocidad, pero no había miedo alguno en su sistema; no temía a la muerte, no desde hacía mucho tiempo… al menos viéndolo por el lado amable pensaba que volvería a ver a sus padres, a Dumbledore y a su padrino, por tanto, el más allá no pintaba tan mal.

Cerró los ojos esperando el gran desenlace.

 _"_ _Estaba llorando…"_ se dijo con pesar. En definitiva de quien debía sentir lastima no era de sí mismo si no de los que quedaban atrás y en especial, cuando le dolía dañar a sus amigos con su partida… pero en ese momento fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar y no se arrepentía.

-¿Estas bien Harry?-

No podía creer esa voz que escuchó y abrió los ojos al instante. Unas manos tomaban su barbilla y unos ojos marrones lo miraban con preocupación. Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la penumbra y notó ese cabello pelirrojo que ondeaba con el viento.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó con voz ahogada. La pelirroja asintió dándole rápidamente un abrazo sobreprotector.

-Sabía que estabas vivo Harry, no podías morir, simplemente no así de fácil…- Sus ojos vagaron de un lado a otro, analizando que era lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba listo para morir, pero ahí estaba su querida Ginny sosteniéndole, Bill Weasley, Dean Thomas y Hannah Abott lanzando hechizos a los muros para evitar que les cayeran encima. O era un dulce sueño antes de la expiación o realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-Fue brillante el _patronus_ Harry, sin él jamás los hubiéramos encontrado- era la peculiar voz de Seamus quien le daba palmaditas en el hombro mientras Ginny le lanzaba hechizos sanadores.

Harry aún se sentía como dentro de un sueño y apenas y pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Descuida Harry, todo estará bien- era la varonil voz de Bill la que escuchó o eso podía jurar porque todo se veía fuera de foco -será mejor salir antes de que todo colapse-

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨

Sentía un agradable calorcillo expandiéndose y algo mullido bajo su cuerpo, algo que hacia tanto tiempo no sentía y solo pudo quejarse al tratar de incorporarse.

-Creí que estaba muerto…- murmuró Harry mirando todo borroso.

-Pues casi lo logras amigo, si no hubiéramos estado estoy seguro que no la cuentas- dijo risueña Ginny pasándole las gafas para que pudiera ver mejor.

Conocía ese lugar tan reconfortante, Era Grimmauld Place; un lugar destinado a reuniones secretas, más luminoso de lo que recordaba. Tan diferente a los hostiles muros que guardaban peligros inimaginables y con dolor solo pudo dejarse abrigar por ese espacio sin heladas corrientes de aire.

-Merlín bendito, ¡Harry!- Hermione se abalanzó contra él provocándole un sonoro quejido –lo siento… pero es que no puedo creer que casi te pierdo a ti también…- dijo siendo un mar de lágrimas que Harry no dudó en secar.

-Tal parece que soy el niño que vivió, vivió y volvió a vivir…- dijo en un pésimo intento de alivianar el ambiente pero le salió con tal tono amargo que pensó que hubiera sido mejor mantenerse callado, pero parecía que a su amiga no le importaba pues aún seguía sonriendo ante la idea de que su mejor amigo permanecía aun en el mismo mundo que ella.

-Bueno, los dejo para que se aclimaten un poco, tomen una ducha, descansen un poco y cuando se sientan un poco mejor los espero en la cocina porque supongo que tienen muchas dudas- dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila dándoles otro abrazo rápido antes de levantarse.

-Gracias por todo…- murmuró Hermione aun sosteniendo a Harry como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer pero esta vez sin retorno. Ginny le dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de salir.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

Apenas y lograba conmensurar lo cambiada que estaba Grimmauld Place con el ultimo recuerdo que tenía de ella, pues tras 10 meses que parecía una eternidad de solo conocer una penumbrosa celda y un mortífero laberinto, todo parecía extraño e incluso rallando lo desconocido.

Hermione tras cerciorarse que no se iría, decidió tomar un baño lo más largo posible para tratar de quitar todas las capas de mugre, tierra y sangre de su cuerpo. Harry también consideró que hacia tanto tiempo que no tomaba una ducha decente. Su mente burbujeaba en preguntas sobre ¿Qué había pasado con el laberinto? ¿Por qué colapsó? ¿Realmente estaban a salvo? ¿Remus se encontraba bien? Tantas y tantas más preguntas circulaban en su cabeza.

Sus pies sin dudarlo lo llevaron al cuarto al lado del de Sirius que poco llegó a ocupar, pero en el cual aún había una que otra pertenencia suya y lo que más le importaba en ese momento era ropa limpia. Nada más abrir la puerta sintió el frío del exterior y su cuerpo tembló repeliendo cualquier intento de tormentosa imagen que hubiera vivido y solo se enfocó en la cabellera rubia que estaba frente así.

Draco estaba pasmado abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, contemplando la luna aun en el horizonte brillando; se veía tan frágil y abatido que su corazón se estrujó. Los ojos grises se posaron en los suyos, lo miraban con aflicción.

-¿Draco?- preguntó alargando su mano para tocar su mejilla ahora fría por la ventaba abierta. Sollozaba.

-¡Eres un imbécil Harry Potter…!- gimoteó parándose de golpe, dándole un golpe en el pecho. Harry comprendía todo lo que molestaba al rubio. La desilusión por que nada volvería a ser igual a antes de la guerra, la pérdida por todas las personas que sacrificaron sus vidas cuya sangre reposaba en sus manos y la amarga despedida que le lanzó cuando creyó todo perdido. -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decir adiós así como así pedazo de…?!- Harry lo acalló con sus labios. Su corazón también temblaba ante la zozobra que lo embargaba. ¿Realmente habían sobrevivido? Sentía temor de despertar y darse cuenta que nada de eso era real.

Sus labios sin embargo se sentían tan reales, tan cálidos que vibraban sobre los suyos tan reconfortantes. Probó las lágrimas saladas que no sabían si eran suyas o de Draco, pero sabía que en ese momento no importaba de quien eran. Alivio era lo que significaban. Sin temor alguno, se aferró con ambas manos en el cuerpo del otro chico que aunque hipaba, lo correspondía con la misma fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, idiota…- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación del otro chico que ya tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sus manos mucho más blancas de lo usual por apretar su camisa.

-Lo intentaré…- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que en ese punto no podía prometer nada.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

El agua se deslizaba por sus cuerpos llevándose con ella cada fragmento del dolor a lo desconocido, el sufrimiento ante la pérdida de aquellos a los querían, la sangre que manchaba con desesperanza.

Sus brazos se enredaban brindándose consuelo y confort. Draco aún era un manojo de nervios y Harry lo comprendía. Sentía todo lo que callaba. Tal vez era el lazo mágico que habían desarrollado u otra cosa más profunda la que los unía, pero sabía que para ellos mismos, eran lo único que podía lograr que su fortaleza se desplegara y pudieran levantarse.

Se repartían castos besos en cada herida, cada cicatriz que encontraban. Eran demasiadas para contar pero narraban todo lo que habían experimentado y lo real que había sido.

¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨¨*O*¨

El transcurso de las horas se vio reflejado con el enorme sol asomándose por la ventana. Como pudieron, comieron el alimento que les pusieron a la mesa, apenas pudiendo engullir comida de verdad sin que su estómago reprochara. Ginny como lo prometió les contó aquello que Hermione ya se intuía; el fin de la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, quien después de todo, había perecido en batalla gracias a la destrucción del último Horrocrux que Harry encontró en Hogsmeade.

Las explicaciones fueron extensas de cómo se desarrolló todo en su ausencia. Como la desesperación no ganó terreno en la desesperación, sino al contrario, aumentó su determinación a seguir luchando.

El grupo de Dean y Ginny se enfocaba en encontrar sobrevivientes, Hermione queriéndose ocupar de algo para no sumirse en la tristeza de la perdida de Ron, accedió inmediatamente a ayudarles. Lavander al no querer recordar nada de lo vivido simplemente se quedó al margen.

Entonces ¿Qué era lo que seguía? Era lo que se preguntaba Harry sintiéndose tan cansado y envejecido. Quería ayudarles también, pero simplemente no sabía que rumbo tomar.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó al rubio quien aún temblaba de vez en cuando escuchaba un golpe de la puerta o sonidos estridentes, pero que no había abierto la boca más que para soltar un escueto "gracias" en todo el día.

-No lo sé… la situación en el mundo mágico esta jodida… los fondos de mis padres están congelados seguramente por servir a ya sabes quién y seguro será lo primero en lo que meterán mano para reconstruir todo…- suspiró dejándose caer sobre la cama. _"_ _Eso sin pensar en que Malfoy Manor y nuestras demás propiedades están destruidas…"_ dijo una voz derrotada en su mente haciéndole sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Puedo prestarte… tengo algo de dinero guardado y no precisamente en Gringotts- dijo alzándose de hombros. Recordando esa medida previsora que le sugirió Hermione y que ahora con mucho agrado le agradecía.

-No puedo vivir a expensas de ti- dijo hosco, poniéndose de pie caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Draco suspiró. Todo se veía turbio y remoto. Tenía que pensar en un mejor plan que ser un "parásito" como él denominaba aquel bajo estilo de vida de gorrones.

-No es vivir a mis expensas… aunque por mi parte no tengo problema alguno en que tomes lo que necesites…- dijo rascando su nuca siento enteramente sincero. Por el horror en los ojos grises, comprendió que era un "No" rotundo del rubio y con pesar decidió cambiar de táctica –creo que es una buena opción en lo mientras que se resuelven las cosas, si así lo deseas, podrás retribuírmelo después- Draco se cruzó de brazos meditando los pros y contras en su mente. Su rostro aún se notaba cansado, pero peculiarmente sereno. Una imperceptible línea plateada aun cruzaba su pómulo y cuantas ganas le daba de pasar el dedo tratando de borrarlo, pero por la profundidad del corte y la mala curación, parecía que ahí se quedaría a habitar por tiempo indefinido.

-Vale… pero te pagaré cuando consiga mi dinero…- murmuró determinado a que pasara lo que pasara se lo redituaría.

 _*¨¨*2 años después*¨¨*_

La oscuridad y el viento gélido podía sentirlo golpear su cara. La desolación y el pesar se aglomeraban. Tanta sangre goteando de las paredes. Ron, Luna, Neville, Ernie, Lee... Ni podía contar todos los cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo pues un grito lastimero brotó de su garganta. La angustia se tragaba la razón, los estrechos pasadizos de roca y enredaderas lo sofocaba.

-Shh... Tranquilo... Es una pesadilla... Ya no estamos en el laberinto...-murmuró Draco en su oído y Harry se ovillo más contra su pecho. La mano tibia del rubio frotaba ligeramente su espalda buscando darle tranquilidad para unas horas más de sueño.

Por más que el tiempo pasara, las heridas no sanaban. Ambos aún tenían presente el infierno que vivieron y que nada podía hacer que se olvidara, mucho menos con las constantes pesadillas que aun los quejaban. Lo quisieran o no, su mente aun vagaba en el laberinto que les había robado gran parte de su esencia… pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro como en esos tiempos y eso era ganancia.

Harry abrió más los ojos y vio que en efecto no estaba en ese horrible lugar y el soplo helado solo fue producto de su prolífica imaginación. Estaba en Grimmauld Place donde llevaba 18 meses habitando junto con Draco, donde Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y donde esperaban pacientemente la dura marcha de la reconstrucción del mundo que una vez conocieron pero que jamás sería igual.

-Aún estamos vivos...- murmuró Harry buscando los ojos grises que con una pequeña sonrisa logra transmitirle tanta tranquilidad.

-Si... y hay que vivir mientras se pueda…- murmuró el rubio soltando un largo suspiro. Jamás pensó en el pasado, que el que una vez fue su jurado enemigo fuera ahora la fuente de su fortaleza para seguir adelante, su fiel compañero del alma e íntimo aliado contra la oscuridad de su corazón. Estaba casi seguro que de no ser por él se habría desmoronado en miles de pedazos nada más tocar Grimmauld Place y nada ni nadie podría repararlo.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco haberte encontrado ese día en el laberinto...- dijo Harry con algo de timidez pues ya lo había externalizado más de una vez pero aun así le avergonzaba.

-Lo sé...- dijo el rubio con el fantasma de la superioridad que una vez lo caracterizó antes de depositar un tierno beso contra sus labios a modo de amuleto contra las pesadillas. Harry le respondió ansioso a los cálidos roses de sus labios que se iban profundizando -yo también lo agradezco...- dijo finalmente recargando su frente contra la suya antes de que depositaba un par de besos más sobre su cuello y su hombro marcado con finas cicatrices. Era lo máximo que lograba arrancarle al rubio y siempre le hacia sonreír pues comprendía todo lo que ocultaba esa simple frase en finos pliegues expuestos solo para él. No esperaba otra cosa de su parte; era más que suficiente.

 **GOOD ENDING**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pues es todo queridos! Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues ni modo, nadie dice nada de que les pareció~ como quien dice "a quien no habla, dios no lo oye"

Hasta la próxima! Besos~


End file.
